


Tumblr Stuff

by Cyriusli



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriusli/pseuds/Cyriusli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts, one shots and other random things initially posted to my Tumblr page. There will be a little of everything and anything. Each "chapter" will have it's own notes/summary to make it easier to browse through them.</p>
<p>I am usually down for prompts or just talking about OP and whatnot in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkChibiShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkChibiShadow/gifts).



> I have been talking to DCS a lot lately. They are a blast to talk to and we share a lot of the same head canons as well! The things we do differ on always lead to fun and exciting conversations, but for the most part there is a lot of fangirling as we both scream at one another about liking the same things.
> 
> So, for this idea, we had been talking about how Zoro and Sanji really value and like their privacy. This wasn't exactly the angle I had been going for originally, but I really like how it came out in the end!

There had been a tension in the air all day; everyone could feel it. It wasn't bad per se, but it was a little bit of an obvious tension and despite everything, no one was doing anything about it. One would think by now, with everything that had happened, with everything they had gone through and the simple fact that they all knew; Sanji and Zoro would get over themselves, but no, that apparently wasn't the case.

Usopp tapped his fingers on the table at dinner as he watched the two men. He'd been kinda watching all day, not on purpose of course, but this was so out of the ordinary for the two, he couldn't help it. He wondered if his ability to pick up on their underlying anxiety was a result of his newly discovered haki abilities, or maybe it was simply because he'd known the other men for so long. Either way, it was dumb and they were being dumb.

Sanji cast another glance at Zoro through his hair before sitting down at the table and reacting to something Robin had said. The sniper had missed her words, but he didn't miss the way that Zoro took that moment to peek over his glass to look at the blond cook. Really, they were so obvious.

It wasn't that he didn't respect their privacy or anything, in fact he'd been on their side when the two had expressed a request and desire from the crew to leave their relationship be. It was between them and yeah, okay, maybe they had been wrong in trying to keep it from the crew at first, but now that they knew, the two still asked for it to remain private. Usopp could completely respect and get behind that logical thinking and he did. It was their own business and thankfully it didn't take long for the rest of the crew to agree. The only spot he'd disagreed was with Chopper. He was their doctor after all.

Anyway, not the point here.

With a sigh, and taking matters into his own hands, he dropped the hand resting against his cheek to the table. “Hey Sanji, isn't it Zoro’s turn to do dishes tonight?”

Both men looked at him horrified and the sniper barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Clearly they thought they were being far more stealthy than they were. Sanji was the first to react, trying his hardest to not look over at Zoro and crack a smile. Instead, he clicked his tongue in fake annoyance. “I don't need more dishes broken.”

“Fuck you!” Zoro spat back, clearly for show and out of natural reaction at this point. Honestly, what did he think he was accomplishing by drawing attention to himself like that.

“I think our sniper is correct Sanji,” Robin piped up, sending Usopp a sly look. So it wasn't just him that had noticed, but he wasn't surprised Robin had picked up on it either. It didn't take but a second for the rest of the crew to quickly agree.

Luffy and Chopper ran from the room just moments later and soon followed Franky, Brook and Robin as well. Nami finished her tea as she and Usopp chatted away. Around them the tension grew once more as the other men almost seemed to hold their breaths waiting for them to leave. Nami seemed like she was in no hurry to do so and he could see her contemplating with asking for more tea, but the sniper quickly cleared his throat and stood. “Let's go out on deck and talk so Sanji can get cleaned up.”

The new tension in the air was layered with impatience now as Zoro was pretending to sleep where he'd moved to the bench seat and Sanji was flitting about trying to look busy. He cast a glance at the cook, seeing the thankful expression on his face.

Nami agreed, getting up and leaving, not even bothering to wait for Usopp. He took a moment to linger, bringing Sanji his plate and thanking him for dinner. He nodded in response but Usopp could tell he wasn't really hearing him, eyes focused on the other man in the room.

Morons. Chuckling and shaking his head, Usopp walked to the door and closed it behind him with a click before leaning against it and crossing his arms. Shaking his head once more, he held his breath waiting, counting the seconds in his head where he knew the two would be doing nothing but staring at one another waiting for the retreating footsteps to fade.

He knew he shouldn't have stood there, it went against the very agreement he helped fight for, but at the same time he knew they wouldn't mind, they were nakama and looked out for one another. Besides, as weird as it sounded, he too, wanted to sense the relief that he knew would flood the air in about two seconds.

It was actually Zoro who spoke first and Usopp could just hear the worry in his tone as he spoke the cook’s name. He only did so rarely, usually in private, but once in awhile he would slip up and call Sanji by name around the others.

Sanji, in turn, reacted the same way, the slight, almost tormented infliction of his voice as he just barely mentioned Zoro’s name with a sigh. Usopp heard the two embrace and that was his cue to leave them alone.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he smirked and trotted down the steps and across the lawn to where Nami had set up the loungers. She raised an eyebrow at him as he sat down, stretching out and crossing his arms behind his head. “Just wanted to make sure they actually acknowledged they were worried about one another this time was all,” he said as he dismissed the entire conversation.

After all, what Zoro and Sanji did in private was strictly their business.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, this. This is something that I did for DCS. They posted a little story (which is pretty awesome and you should go read it) with a piece of art that inspired this entire thing. I just couldn't get the image I had out of my head and so, I wrote it down. I didn't have a real plan for this or anything, just needed to get the idea on paper, so to speak.
> 
> So, have some Sanji, teasing Zoro with his feet, while Zoro attempts to give him a blowjob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to DCS's story. Seriously, go read it!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6725365

Sanji forced his eyes to open, narrowed slits of azure as he groaned and fought down the urge to let his head fall against the back of the bench seat. From between his legs, Zoro hummed slightly, tipping his head just enough so that he could look up at the blond, yet continue the rhythmic bobbing of his head. His irises were blown wide, hiding the gray of his eyes and Sanji felt himself give in to his lover. “Fuck Marimo,” the chef moaned out, running a hand through spiky green hair and Zoro did pull away from him.

“What’d I say about you calling me that during shit like this?” His tone was thick, heavy with his own arousal and Sanji grinned at the ceiling as he finally let his head fall against the cushions. “Hm? Come on, answer me.” Slowly, deliberately, Zoro slid his hand from the base of the blond's length, to the tip, grip firm and breath ghosting across his head.

Sanji ignored Zoro's question completely, picking his head up and meeting his lover’s eyes. “Just don't stop.” Once more he found his hands wrapped in Zoro’s hair, trying desperately to get the swordsman’s mouth back on him.

“Then don't be a dick.” Zoro grumbled, before complying and Sanji sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth before the low moan escaped him.

He watched, biting at his lip, as the other man's eyes slid closed and he shifted on his knees a little as he readjusted his position. Then an idea hit Sanji and he moved slightly as well, which only had Zoro move again, but this time it was to the blond’s advantage. As the swordsman settled once more, regaining his rhythm from where Sanji threw him off, the chef made his move.

One hand still playing in Zoro's hair, Sanji shifted his foot, running his toes up the swordsman's thigh. The idiot mosshead still had his pants on, the fabric stretched tight from not only how he knelt between Sanji's own legs, but from the clear bulge of his arousal.

The smallest of whimpers came from Zoro as he tried to not react to what Sanji was doing, eyes snapping open to meet Sanji's own. Hell; under normal circumstances, the chef may not have even heard it, but as Zoro paused in his motions, Sanji's length deep in his throat, there was no way he wouldn't have caught it. “Is that what you want?” Sanji asked, voice smooth as he carded his fingers through Zoro's sweat damp hair.

He flexed his toes ever so slightly and the swordsman sucked in a harsh breath through his nose as he pulled back a bit off the blond before sucking fully as if in answer. Sanji's breath caught and he bucked his hips before he could stop himself. Zoro simply groaned at that as well, letting his eyes flutter closed once more.

A hand fell from Sanji’s thigh to palm at his arousal, but Sanji raised his foot, pressing his toes against the back of Zoro’s hand. Zoro inhaled sharply through his nose, groaning around Sanji’s length as the blond pushed a little harder, almost pinning the swordsman’s hand against himself.

Sanji swallowed, panting for breath as a spike of want flashed over him, the vibrations from another of Zoro’s low moans pulling his attention for a moment. “Move your hand Zoro,” Sanji stated. It wasn’t exactly a command, but it could have easily been taken as one and Sanji barely bit back a groan as the swordsman did as asked.

Carefully Zoro returned his hand to Sanji’s thigh, fingers digging into the muscle there as Sanji settled his toes against his lover’s arousal. The mosshead panted around Sanji’s length, his voice catching in his throat as the chef flexed his toes before outlining the shape of Zoro’s member through his pants. Shifting on his knees, the swordsman threw them a little wider, giving Sanji more room to maneuver, as his hands gripped tightly to Sanji’s thighs.

With the hand still in his hair, Sanji gently pressed down, encouraging Zoro to start moving again as he’d stopped, no doubt focusing on the feel of Sanji’s foot rubbing against him. Zoro lifted his hips a little, actually whining at the increased contact, but obeyed Sanji’s silent command and began bobbing his head once more.

The swordsman pressed the flat of his tongue against the underlying vein, eagerly sucking and licking when he pulled back till just the head of Sanji’s length remained in his mouth. Running his tongue around the flared edge, he slid his mouth back down the chef, swallowing when the tip of the blond's erection hit his throat. A low groan vibrated along the taut skin of Sanji's shaft, stirring his want deep in his gut.

“Shit Zoro,” Sanji breathed out, his free hand coming up to bury fingers in the other man’s hair as well. “Keep that up.”

Zoro didn’t react in the slightest to Sanji’s words, nor did he pause in his movements. Sanji could feel the slide of Zoro’s lips on him, the heat of his mouth as he pulled away just to devour him once more. With a groan, the chef slid the ball of his foot up so that the sole of his foot pressed fully against Zoro’s erection. There was a deep inhale through his nose as Zoro pressed back, grinding himself against Sanji’s heel and groaning deep in his throat.

Bracing his leg, the chef simply watched. The swordsman fell into some sort of rhythm, timing the bobbing of his head to the shallow bucks of his hips. For a moment, Sanji didn’t move, simply letting Zoro act and move as he wanted, but when the chef felt Zoro’s nose brush against his pubic hair, he pressed his foot tight against the swordsman’s confined length.

Zoro pulled off him completely with a gasped moan, burying his head in the joint of his hip, one hand moving to grasp at Sanji’s ankle as he ground himself against the blond’s foot. His fingers were wet, but warm against Sanji’s skin and he merely hummed as he flexed his toes against the clothed head of Zoro’s arousal.

“You’re a bastard,” the swordsman panted out, swallowing and digging his other hand into the muscles of Sanji’s leg. Zoro turned his head slightly and Sanji could feel his breath, hot on his cooling member, ghost over his skin.

“I can stop,” Sanji made to pull his foot away, but Zoro stopped him, grip tightening around his ankle as he rose on his knees to grind tighter against the arch of his foot. “But I think you like it.” Sanji kept on, not even caring at the smugness of his tone. Zoro’s eyes flicked to his in slight frustration from where his head was still resting on Sanji’s hip and swallowed once more.

“Zoro,” Sanji murmured quietly, running his hand through his hair once more before letting his fingers trail down to his ear and playing with his lover’s earrings. The swordsman simply grunted at him, eyes snapping closed as Sanji rubbed the flat of his foot against Zoro’s length. The chef could feel the heat of his arousal through his pants and there was one spot under his big toe that was wet as well.

“Come on,” the blond encouraged, cupping the mosshead’s cheek and raising his head up. Zoro’s eyes eased open to look at him again and Sanji felt his love and want for the other man rise up his throat. Moving his fingers to his chin, Sanji lifted Zoro’s head up even more so his head was tipped back just a little too far, exposing his throat. The chef could see his Adam’s apple bob when Zoro swallowed. “We aren’t done yet.”

Zoro’s mouth opened slightly before he licked his lips and bit at the bottom one, pulling it into his mouth and keeping his eyes on Sanji. The chef ran his finger through his earrings once more before he dropped his hand to the cushions beside him.

The grip the swordsman held on his ankle lessened and his other hand came up, grasping around the base of Sanji’s shaft. Eyes still locked on his, Zoro moved so his mouth was right near the head of the blond's length and darted his tongue out to lick across the head, dipping into the slit as he did so.

Sanji hissed through clenched teeth, the sight of the swordsman on his knees, want clear in his dark eyes, making all the blood in his body rush through his veins. The swordsman held eye contact until he couldn't any longer, only flicking his eyes closed at the last second. The chef watched the way his lashes, just a few shades darker than his hair, rested on his skin for just a moment before he shakily raised a hand to tangle in moss hair once more.

Zoro hummed in approval, grinding his hips against Sanji's foot again, forcing the blond to press back to supply the friction he knew Zoro was after. The hand at his ankle slid up his leg, massaging at the back of his calf gently.

Sanji sighed at the action, letting his leg relax and press firmly against Zoro's length. The hand on his calf stilled, gripping into the hard muscles there before Zoro bucked against the blond’s foot. Sanji pressed his heel down, digging in slightly against the base of his lover’s arousal and pulling a long and low moan from the swordsman. It vibrated along Sanji’s own length as Zoro tried to swallow around the blond with him still deep in the swordsman’s mouth.

The chef’s breath caught as he bent forward slightly, fingers tightening in green hair. “Shit,” he gasped out, dropping his forehead to the top of Zoro’s head. The other man chuckled at him as he pulled back some, but it didn’t help any. The vibrations from the simple action made Sanji’s toes curl, flexing against the swordsman’s arousal and making Zoro still as a low groan escaped him.

Sanji barely bit back the whine as Zoro let him go completely, the other man’s breath hot on the head of his length. The hand around the base of his shaft left him as well as Zoro’s fingers carded into his hair and turned his head slightly, kissing at the corner of Sanji’s mouth. Sanji kissed him back, moving to make it a full kiss and moving both hands to cup Zoro’s cheeks.

There was a softness, a gentleness that both of them rarely sought out, but in that moment it was all Sanji wanted. The grip on his hair remained loose as Zoro focused more on licking at the blond’s lip in an attempt to get Sanji to deepen the kiss. He gave in, opening his mouth and tipping his head as he tried desperately to get closer to his lover. Sanji gave a low moan, closing his eyes as he let himself drown in the serene moment and his love for the mosshead.

Rubbing his foot against the swordsman made him break the kiss, panting against Sanji’s mouth as he swallowed and his eyes closed once more. It was Sanji’s turn to chuckle as he shifted slightly, raising his other foot as well, trapping the swordsman’s length between the soles of his feet.

Zoro bucked against him, groaning lowly as he dropped his head forward and moved his hands to Sanji’s thighs once more to maintain his balance. The blond reached out, resting his hands against the swordsman’s shoulder blades, feeling the muscles flex under tanned skin as he bucked against Sanji’s feet, falling into some semblance of rhythm.

Sanji tensed the muscles of his legs, bracing himself as he felt Zoro move against him, seeking any type of friction he could get and groaning loudly. His breath was hot over Sanji’s arousal, making the blond bite at his lip as he closed his eyes and let the flush of want take over once again. He let out a low moan that matched a groan from the swordsman, fingers biting harshly into his thighs.

Without warning, Zoro grasped the base of Sanji’s shaft, fisting his length as he panted over the head. Gasping, Sanji shifted his legs, pressing harder against the swordsman and letting Zoro thrust between the bottoms of his feet with increasing speed.

The wet warmth of Zoro’s mouth found him and Sanji felt himself near that edge. It snuck up on him, slammed into him and it took Sanji all he had to hang onto the last threads of focus he was maintaining. Again, he dropped his forehead against green hair, moaning out his lover’s name as he did. Humming in answer, Zoro slid down his length, tongue pressed tightly to the underside as he swallowed the chef whole.

That was all it took; a sharp gasp and his hands fisting against Zoro’s back were the only warnings the blond was able to give. The swordsman didn’t even flinch, pulling back slightly and groaning as the chef came hard. One hand moved up into Zoro’s hair as Sanji curled in on himself a bit more, his foot rubbing along the swordsman’s length. Under him, the mosshead slowed, but kept bobbing his head as he sucked Sanji through his high.

He felt Zoro swallow and still, a low groan of his own coming out slightly muffled before Sanji felt a wet heat spread under his toes. Zoro jerked against him, his entire body shaking slightly as he pulled off the blond to pant harshly against Sanji’s naval. “Fuck Cook,” he gasped out, swallowing again in an attempt to catch his breath.

Sanji lifted his head, eyes narrowed slightly as he settled into the afterglow. He felt content and drained, unwinding himself from Zoro to lean back against the bench. The other man was resting his forearms on Sanji’s thighs, head hung low between them as he slowed his breathing. Pushing Sanji’s feet from his groin, Zoro finally sat up, leaning back and dropping his hands to his knees. He threw his head back to look at the ceiling, still panting and not a care in the world at the compromising position he was in. He was laid bare to Sanji, all vital points exposed and that, in itself, made the blond realize just how much the other man trusted him and cared about him.

He let his eyes trail over the other man for a moment, taking in the sheen of sweat on his skin, the way his chest heaved still from his labored breathing, the reddened bite mark on his collarbone and of course the wet spot of his pants. “You’re a mess.” Sanji stated, reaching over for his pants and cigarettes.

Zoro gave him a flat look as Sanji lit up. “What did you expect?” Wiping his hand across his mouth, the swordsman rolled his eyes. “Happy?”

“Very,” Grinning around his smoke, the blond tipped his head back and exhaled toward the ceiling. Watching the smoke curl through the air, he sighed and looked back to Zoro as he stood. His face was pulled down into a frown with his hands raised slightly as if he didn’t know what to do with himself.

Grunting, he dropped them to his sides. “I’m gonna shower, you coming?”

“When I’m through with this; yes.” Nodding, Sanji lifted his hand, indicating his cigarette. The swordsman simply shrugged before moving to sit next to him on the bench. The blond didn’t even hesitate to lean over against him, even as he asked his question. “What are you doing?”

Wrapping an arm around him, Zoro pressed a kiss into the chef’s hair. “Thought I’d wait for you,” he mumbled quietly into the messy blond strands. Sanji didn’t even try to hide his smile as he took another drag off his smoke.


	3. Shitty Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, inspiration struck this morning when I was talking to DCS (how come this seems to be a common theme here). We were discussing how weather can affect injuries and how painful it can be. It got me to thinking about Zoro and his injuries through the course of the manga.
> 
> Just fluff and some of their typical banter.

The day had been shit. From start to finish it had been nothing but a headache. Sanji had awoken in the early hours, like he always did, but today it was to pelting rain and bitingly cooler temperatures. It was chilly and damp and nasty and raw, the first time in quite a while the weather in the New World had actually been this aggressive with them. And truly, the sea was a cunning mistress and despite it all, he had to thank her. Driving rains and stiff muscles were far more appealing than capsizing the Sunny or drowning in this shit.

The weather hadn't helped the mood of the crew any. Everyone, with the exception of Luffy, but Sanji was pretty sure his rubber brain had bounced around his skull too many times and caused permanent damage, had complained at least once. Sanji had kept a constant supply of hot drinks, including coffee, tea and chocolate going for the crew throughout the day to help take the bite of the weather away.

This stupid storm brought rarely talked about, but common problems to the surface, starting with Chopper. It wasn't the poor little guy’s fault, being covered in fur and all, but come dinner he was soaked to the skin and smelled horribly. Miserably wet and crying, Chopper had accepted his fate of having to eat in his infirmary before going for a bath and quickly going to bed. Sanji felt terrible about it, but if that smell got into the couch in the galley, it would have never come out.

Nami, and ironically, Usopp, had a downright bitch fit at the weather, both of their hair frizzing out and just generally being unmanageable. It was almost comical to see the drenched sniper, pouting with water dripping off his nose, as his hair seemed to be larger and floofier than usual, despite being soaked. Nami hissed her displeasure several times to Robin as well, who with a shrug, had simply pulled her hair back for the day and that was that.

Brook made his skull jokes, but in a moment of seriousness, cup of tea in hand, commented about how he wished he'd been alive, covered in flesh and skin, only so he could feel the pelting rain sting his cheeks one more time. That quieted the galley during lunch, no one else making a sound except for cutlery against Sanji’s good stoneware for the rest of the meal.

Franky complained of the metal throughout his body, feeling colder to the touch and just generally not being in as good of a mood as he normally was. Sanji had made sure to bring him up two thermoses of coffee for his afternoon watch in the crow's nest.

Hell, even Sanji hurt. He didn’t say much about it throughout the day, but the steamy warmth of his kitchen was welcoming to his stiff muscles and small aches and pains that had sprung up throughout the day. He was standing in the middle of the galley, rubbing at the small of his back when Chopper quietly brought his plate back in. “You okay?” he asked lowly, fur dripping wet, but smelling much sweeter.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” The blond answered back truthfully. There wasn’t much anyone could do about it anyway. He’d been the first one of the crew to learn that Chopper was one hell of a doctor, but even his back still gave him a hard time when shitty weather struck.

“I’m going to go to bed.” With a defeated sigh, the little reindeer walked toward the forward door that led onto the deck. “You should go soak your back in a warm bath. It seems to be helping Zoro.”

Ah, Zoro. That’s where he’d run off to. The swordsman had been scarce all day, keeping mostly to himself, well more so than usual, barely answering when spoken too and actually wearing clothing that covered more than half his body. Come to think of it, he’d actually been wearing a sweatshirt, hood pulled up and shoulders hunched forward, for a good portion of the times Sanji had seen him.

The blond gave Chopper a fleeting smile, thoughts elsewhere. “Thank you Chopper, I may just do that.”

“Night Sanji.”

“Good night Chopper. Get some sleep. Hopefully the weather will be better tomorrow.” Sanji pulled a cigarette from his pack as he spoke, placing the unlit stick between his lips and tossing the pack to the counter.

With a sigh, he ran a hand through his damp hair and moved over to the liquor cabinet. Opening it with both hands, he scanned the bottles, tonguing at his smoke, debating on which bottle to grab. “Oh, fuck it,” he grumbled, rising up on his toes to pluck a tall thin bottle from the back of the shelf. He’d only managed to get his hands on three of these and they were for very special occasions. Even the idiot swordsman didn’t argue with him when it came to these bottles.

Sanji was going to grab the half full one, but hesitated, deciding to grab one of the two remaining that were unopened and pulled it down, closing the cabinet softly. Setting the bottle down, Sanji gathered everything he needed from about the kitchen, starting with filling a pan with water to heat on the stove.

He should have known that Zoro would have been just as miserable as the rest of them, even more so with his numerous scars and weird injuries all over his body. The least Sanji could do was to heat and bring the man some sake. They had both given up long ago on keeping up appearances around the crew, but they didn’t always outwardly show affection either. After a long day of dealing with the fuck show of weather, doting on the other man a little was welcoming.

He’d smoked a cigarette while he waited, gathering everything he needed up into a basket and wrapped that with another towel to hopefully keep the heat in during his quick walk to the bathhouse. Glancing at the pounding rain through the window in the door, Sanji took a deep breath, steeled himself and stepped outside.

Zoro was right where Chopper said he would be. Sanji would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t excited about the amount of steam he could see floating about the room as he let himself in. The swordsman didn’t move from where he was, body mostly submerged in the water with his head tipped back against the rim. Just the top of his shoulders peeked over the quiet surface of the water and the blond had to bite back the snort of laughter at how the other man had his face covered with a wet cloth.

“Can you breathe that way?” he asked instead, kicking off his shoes and setting the basket down.

Zoro grunted at him, voice muffled for a moment as he picked up his head and pulled the cloth away. “Can’t fucking breathe right anyway, so what’s it matter?”

“Nose hurt?” Sanji asked sincerely. With the amount of times the marimo had broken it in one fight or another, it was a miracle he really could breathe through it at all.

“My whole face hurts.” Zoro flung a hand into the air, water droplets breaking across the water surface. “My nose, my sinuses, my jaw, my…” he broke off with a click of his tongue and rolled his eye. “Whatever, I fucking hate this weather. Why are you here?”

For once Sanji didn’t rise to the bait as he undid the buttons to his shirt and dropped it on top of Zoro’s sweatshirt.  _ His favorite one _ , the blond thought to himself. He really didn’t feel all that great after all it seemed. “Chopper told me you were up here. Mentioned I should come up.”

Zoro scoffed, dunking the towel back into the water before dropping it over his face once more. Sanji frowned at his attitude, but could completely understand it. Out of them all, Zoro’s past injuries were the worst and more often than not, despite not talking about it, he was in some sort of pain. “I don’t need you coddling me Cook.”

Sanji snapped his belt open. “That’s not why I came up here asshole.” Man he was pissy! Pushing his pants down, the blond stepped out of them and picked up the basket once more. “Chopper said the warm water would be good for my back.”

There was a small ‘oh’ as Sanji stepped into the water. Already he felt better, sighing happily as he sat down. The tense muscles of his legs, from old injuries and standing all day, seemed to melt away at the touch of the hot water. Setting the basket next to him, the blond pulled the towel back, picking up the bottle he’d brought. “And I thought, since you are in worse shape than me, I would heat up some sake and bring it up to you.”

“What did I say about coddling me?”

“How is my wanting to do something nice for you on a shitty day coddling you? For fuck’s sake Zoro, I have a pretty good idea of how much pain you’re in. It can’t be easy on days like this. My back and leg hurt and my injuries aren’t nearly as bad as yours.”

With a grunt, the swordsman pulled the cloth off his face again to glare at Sanji. From the short distance across the tub, Sanji could see where it was swollen slightly under Zoro’s eyes and his one remaining eye was half lidded from fatigue and pain. The swordsman could try to hide it all he wanted, but Sanji had been able to read him like an open book for a long time now. “Your eye the worst?” he asked softly, offering the bottle to the other man.

He took it, but instead of opening it, he just set it down in the bottom of the tub. “M’chest actually,” he replied in a mumble. Raising a hand, Zoro carefully rubbed over some of the rougher scar tissue near his shoulder. “But yeah, my eye really hurts too. It’s this shitty weather.”

“I know,” Sanji stretched out, resting his forearms on the edge of the tub. Crossing his feet at the ankles, his foot brushed against Zoro’s shin. “Drink that, it will take the edge off.”

“This is the expensive shit. No need to waste it just because the weather sucks.”

“Zoro,” Sanji started, pinning him with a glare. “Just drink the fucking sake.” They held eye contact for a moment before the swordsman blinked slowly and moved to pick up the bottle once more. The blond watched quietly, noting how Zoro opened the bottle with a quick twist of his wrist instead of pulling the cork with his teeth like he normally did. Truly a testament to how much pain he really was in.

Zoro took a small swig as Sanji reached out a hand, wrapping it around the swordsman's foot. “Give me your foot.” Scooting forward a little, the blond shifted so he could rest Zoro’s shin on his knee.

“My foot is fine idiot,” Zoro raised an eyebrow at him, bottle still held close to his mouth.

“Yes, but how’s your ankle?” Without even waiting for an answer, Sanji ran his fingers gently over the scar there. Almost instantly he could feel the other man relax, so the blond moved into rubbing a little harder, massaging at the scar tissue that had formed.

“They don’t hurt that bad.” The swordsman shrugged, taking another small drink of the alcohol. The cook noted how he wasn’t chugging it like normal, actually listening to Sanji and enjoying the rarity that it was. “Been in my boots and warm most of the day.”

“I noticed you pulled out your sweatshirt.” Sanji commented idly, reaching for Zoro’s other foot, which the swordsman gave willingly. The fight was leaving him quickly, his annoyance at the day and himself taking second place to his fatigue. “Didn’t sleep a lot today, did you?”

“Or last night. I was up when you got up this morning.”

“Should have gotten up with me.”

“I’d just lied down.”

“Oh.”

The only sounds in the room were the slosh of the bottle in Zoro’s hands as he took a drink and the low lapping of the water against the edge of the tub from Sanji’s movements. They fell into a silence. Sanji wouldn’t say it was a comfortable one, not like nights when it was just the two of them remaining in the galley, but it wasn’t uncomfortable at the same time. It just was.

Sniffling, Zoro rubbed a wet hand over his face, water trailing down his neck as he rubbed carefully at his cheek right under his missing eye. “Thanks,” he spoke quietly and Sanji almost missed it.

With a shrug, the blond moved again, sliding across the tub to sit next to the swordsman, swinging his legs over the other man, but still not exactly sitting in his lap. One of Zoro’s arms came to rest on Sanji’s knee as the blond finally took the bottle of sake when it was offered. The warmth and burn was strong, but worth it as Sanji coughed slightly before handing it back.

Zoro chuckled lowly at him, setting the bottle down on the floor of the bathroom and resting his arm along the rim of the tub. Sanji took the opportunity to start massaging at the scar across Zoro’s chest, fingers kneading gently near his hip.

The arm on Sanji’s knees moved to press against his back, Zoro’s fingers working gently over the scar from surgery all that time before. “How is your back? You were in the kitchen all day.”

“I’m okay.” Sanji straightened a little, giving Zoro better access to the spot and smiling softly. “For me, it’s more my leg.”

“How many times have you broken that?”

“About as many as your nose.”

Zoro tried to snort out a laugh, but stopped, making a strangled noise in his throat and closing his eye. “That was stupid,” he grumbled, rubbing at the bridge of his nose with his free hand. “Fuck, I hope this crap passes overnight and it’s nicer tomorrow.”

“Me too.” Sanji moved again, shifting over Zoro and settling a knee on either side of his hips. The blond did settle in the swordsman’s lap now, both hands making quick work of massaging over Zoro’s upper chest and shoulder. “Let me see,” he asked lowly, raising both hands to cup Zoro’s face between them.

“It fucking hurts Sanji,” Zoro jerked back from him, closing his eye as he seemed to regret the action. Ignoring the strained look on his face, Sanji tried again, lightly resting the palms of his hands against the round of the swordsman’s cheeks. “Don’t,” came the grunted warning.

“I’m not going to touch your face more than I am.” Leaning up on his knees, Sanji pressed a kiss to Zoro’s forehead. “I was just going to rub your temples, see if I can’t get any of the pressure to ease off. Your nose looks really swollen.”

“It  _ feels  _ swollen.”

“I know.” Keeping his voice a mere whisper, the blond moved his hands slightly so he was able to rub small circles into the other man’s temples. Zoro’s eye fluttered closed as he tipped his head into the touch ever so slightly, giving a low groan.

A frown tugged at the corners of Sanji’s mouth as he studied the other man’s face. They had all been through so much, but it always seemed like Zoro somehow went through more. Besides Franky, who really didn’t count, Luffy and Zoro were the only one’s to come back from the two years with new scars. Luffy had grown somber when he talked about his, fingers rubbing across it before grinning broadly and moving on.

Zoro hadn’t talked about the one that now cut across his face, marring his sharp brow and taking his eye. It had taken Sanji weeks to get the swordsman to open up about it and it was only because they were under similar circumstances, Sanji was sure of it.

“You’re staring.”

“I am not. Your eye’s closed; the hell you know anyway?” Sanji shifted his gaze to the bridge of Zoro’s nose, the bumps and crossing of fine scars marking up his tanned skin.

“Well some of us trained those two years. It’s called Haki, I’m sure you’ve heard of it.”

“You, Mister Roronoa, are an asshole.”

“Mm,” Zoro opened his eye again, wrapping an arm around Sanji’s waist and tugging him close. “True.” Pecking at the corner of his mouth, Zoro quirked a smile, the dimple in his cheek showing. “Thank you. It still hurts, but I feel better.”

“I’m sure the sake helped.” Sanji tapped the end of his nose carefully and grinned before ducking in close for another quick kiss. “You’re welcome. Glad I could help, even if just a little.”

“I don’t want to get out yet. The water is warm and the steam is helping me breathe better.” Dropping his forehead to the blond’s shoulder, the swordsman mumbled into his skin.

“Never said we had to.” Sanji moved to sit next to Zoro once more before raising his own leg to rub along his shin. “My stuff is done for the night. Usopp and Brook have watch. We can stay here as long as you want.” Zoro inhaled deeply before sinking back into the water and resting his head on the edge of the tub again. Stretching out once more, Sanji leaned back against the edge of the tub and picked up the sake. “Finish this with me and let’s see how we feel after that.”

Under the water, the swordsman’s hand found Sanji’s, fingers curling around his own gently. “Sounds good, Sanji; sounds good.”


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt word "love" for the 32daysofSanji event on Tumblr.

Sanji loved his crew.

Sanji loved the way they would gather in the galley at meal times. How they would laugh and talk and enjoy his cooking. The greatest of compliments.

Sanji loved how everyone respected everyone else's areas of the ship; their private time and if someone didn't join them on the grass deck they would all go to that person to make sure they were okay. He loved that concept of family.

Sanji loved it when the crew laughed. It was the highlight of his day to see everyone smiling and laughing or singing along to Brook’s songs. Or one of Franky's jokes or Usopp’s lies.

Sanji loved it when they came together to dance under the stars after a quiet day. Loved to watch the few fireflies that somehow had come to call the grass and tangerine trees home. Loved to laugh with everyone else as they learned new dances together and all fell to the ground in a heap when someone tripped and they all crashed together.

Sanji loved it when the pace was fast and they all danced in one big circle. He loved when the tempo required a rush of movement and he usually found himself with Robin, expertly dancing along to the beats, panting for breath and sweat beading at his brow.

Sanji loved when the pace was what Luffy referred to as the perfect pace. Not too fast and not too slow, somewhere right in the middle. During songs like these, Sanji loved to sweep Nami off her feet, laughing along with her as they danced in circles under the numerous stars in the sky.

Sanji also loved when the pace was slow. When Brook would pick up the violin in favor of his guitar, picking a slow melody that Franky quietly strummed along with. Sanji loved it when Usopp would turn the deck lights down low before taking off his goofy hat and bowing deeply to Robin, asking for a dance. Sanji loved to watch Luffy dance circles around Nami with Chopper, neither of which understood what a slow dance meant.

Sanji, most of all, loved the small blush Zoro would get over his cheeks when Sanji would quietly hold out his hand, the other pressed to his back and wordlessly ask the man to dance. He loved the way the swordsman would roll his remaining eye and set his booze aside in favor of taking Sanji’s hand. He loved the way they melded together as they drew close and how Zoro always reluctantly let Sanji lead because he really didn’t know how to dance all that well to begin with.

Sanji loved the way the fireflies would flicker just a little brighter, floating gently across the grass. He loved the way Brook always seemed to make the song he played last forever, giving Sanji all the time in the world to dance with his lover. He loved how the rest of the crew would seem to settle around them, giving the two all the time and space they wanted and needed.

Sanji loved how when the song finally ended, Zoro would kiss his cheek and ask him if he wanted one more, despite how much he hated every moment of it. Sometimes he’d grin and ask for a second, sometimes he’d shake his head and let the swordsman go back to his drinking. He loved the way Zoro would hold his hand, even as he walked away, until he couldn’t anymore and their fingers slipped from each other's grasps as he made his way back to his alcohol.

Sanji loved how Chopper would run to him then, and only then, as if the rest of the crew knew Zoro wasn’t to be bothered until Sanji was the one to do it. He loved how the swordsman would heft the little guy into his lap and they would whisper and laugh. He loved how Luffy would jump on his shoulders, drawing Sanji’s attention back to the dancing as Brook and Franky picked up the pace once more.

Sanji loved his crew. He loved how they had all come together, one by one, to form this incredible bond on this incredible journey. He loved everything about them, even the bad. And he would never change a thing about them.


	5. Oasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This started as a prompt when I couldn't think of anything to write. It sort of got away from me and it suddenly became really hard to focus on and finish. Sorry in advance if it's not up to par with my normal works. I really feel like it's crap for some reason.

The air was cool, but Sanji felt hot, heat radiating all around him and from every point where Zoro touched. He swallowed, panting out a breath as he felt sweat bead at his temple and his feet slip in the grass. Before him, Zoro was sliding down his chest, fingers deftly undoing his shirt buttons, exposing his skin to the cooling air before leaving a trail of heat with his lips and tongue.

With a groan, Sanji let his head fall back against the tree trunk he was leaning against, cracking his eyes to stare unseeing at the cloudless night sky, the millions of bright stars the only witnesses to what took place down below.

“Zoro,” Sanji murmured, voice barely above a whisper as his hands slid up the swordsman’s back, feeling out the hard muscles under his shirt. “Zoro, Zoro…” he kept on, fingers working their way up under his bandana that was still loosely tied around his head.

Zoro paused as his knees hit the grass, hands sliding over Sanji’s hips to grope at his ass as he tugged at the blond’s belt with his teeth. Sanji got the hint and forced himself to move his hands, fingers scratching at the swordsman’s scalp as he moved to undo his belt. Zoro nudged at his hands with his nose, his breath hot against Sanji’s fingers as he took that moment to shift his attention there.

One of Zoro’s hands left the blond’s ass to meet his own at his waist, but instead of helping to get his belt off, the swordsman seemed more inclined to hold his hand in place. Sanji couldn’t stop the shudder that ran up his spine as the marimo pressed the gentlest of kisses to the back of his hand before lacing their fingers together to turn his wrist to kiss the soft underside as well. Sanji could feel his pulse beat against Zoro’s lips, breath catching in his throat as the swordsman looked up to him.

Eyes shining from under the shadow cast by his bandana, there was something inherently alluring about the way the swordsman looked. Even given the mood in the air and the compromising situation he’d willingly put himself in, settled nicely between Sanji’s thighs, Zoro still managed to look deadly, able to demand and control the environment around him by simply keeping that ratty piece of fabric tied around his head.

And shit, Sanji was more than willing to let it happen.

Zoro’s tongue darted out to lick at his bottom lip, eyes never leaving Sanji’s as he pushed the blond’s hands aside to finish undoing his belt on his own. Sanji let his arms drop to his sides, pressing his palms flat against the tree trunk, fighting down the want to just rush Zoro through this part. He bit his lip, watching every move the marimo made, silently urging him on by lifting his hips slightly and breathing out the lowest of moans.

Sanji saw something flash across those gray eyes before Zoro lowered his attention back to what he was doing, pulling his belt free and dropping it off to the side. Leaning forward once more, Zoro kissed just above Sanji’s pant line, tongue pressing flat against the thin hairs there while the fabric of his bandana tickled against his stomach. Sucking in a breath, Sanji snapped his hands to Zoro’s head, the last two fingers of each hand hooking up under the dark material to card into green hair.

The swordsman paid him no mind, raising his hands to undo his button and fly, pressing open mouthed kisses to the same spot over and over as he slowly worked the teeth of his zipper down. Sanji was growing harder by the second, body hot as he panted out into the night air. He could feel his erection straining against his pants, just needing that little bit of a tug from his lover’s hands to be free of the confinement of his slacks.

“Zoro,” he moaned again, rolling his head to the side and down slightly. The swordsman hummed in answer, finally moving slowly downward to the exposed base of his cock and kissing just above the swell. “Shit,” Sanji stuttered out, feeling that rush flare through him. Zoro was so close, yet so far away and Sanji just wanted him to get on with it already, despite how much he loved when the swordsman took his time and teased him.

Fingers gripping tighter to his hair and the bandana, Sanji gave a harsh pant, body curling in slightly on itself as the swordsman tugged his pants down, his cock springing free and the tip hitting Zoro in the throat. Zoro twisted his head slightly, Sanji’s length settling against the swordsman’s jaw as Zoro mouthed at the base. His hands moved to familiar positions on Sanji’s person; one at his ass and the other splayed across his hip, thumb brushing against his balls slowly in time to each press of lips and tongue against his shaft.

Sanji couldn’t stop the moan that left him as he kept his head bowed, watching as his lover slowly pulled back, mouthing his way up Sanji’s length until he was able to dart his tongue out to lick across the tip. Moving his hand to grip Sanji firmly at the base of his shaft, Zoro lifted his eyes once more to meet Sanji’s.

With the night settling in more, Sanji could barely see his eyes under the shadow of his bandana, but he knew where to look, knew the flashes in the darkness were where he needed to focus his attention. “Sanji,” Zoro breathed out, voice low and husky, clear in his own arousal as he shifted slightly on his knees. It was all he said, Zoro’s intentions clear in the single mention of his name and the only moment of warning he got before the swordsman leaned forward and took the head of his cock into his mouth.

Sanji bit back a groan, body jerking slightly at the wet heat that enveloped him before he sagged back against the tree and pressed his palms into the top of Zoro’s head encouraging him forward. Zoro complied, sliding farther down Sanji’s length and inhaling deeply through his nose, only to exhale with a groan. The vibrations of it hummed up the blond’s length and he let his head fall back against the tree trunk once more, simply enjoying the feel of his lover’s mouth on him.

Zoro pressed his tongue flat against the underside, sealing his lips before he sucked and pulled back till just the head remained inside his mouth, tongue curling to trace the flared edge. Sanji’s breath caught in his throat, fingers tightening against Zoro’s scalp and he could only groan loudly into the night air as the swordsman slid back down his length to meet his fist at the base.

The marimo set into a slow rhythm, keeping the pace just shy of mind numbing, but enough that Sanji wasn’t able to do much more than pant into the night and use, not only the tree, but Zoro’s own hands to help keep him upright. Already his thighs were twitching, his entire body jerking every time Zoro felt a need to caress his sac with feather light touches.

Sanji could not understand how such an intimidating presence such as Zoro could so easy also be one of the kindest and gentlest people Sanji knew, but right now, as he fisted into Zoro’s hair through his bandana and the swordsman let out a low growl around his cock, sending a mind halting wave of lust through him, he didn’t care. If anything, Sanji  _ liked _ the damned bandana, not that he’d ever admit it outloud to the man currently in front of him. The dangerous tone it set upon the other man, even when he was wearing it for practical reasons, like today in the sun, sent a low thrill of arousal through Sanji. Besides there was something incredibly hot about seeing the black bandana on his lover when he was on his knees as he was now.

Overtime he’d subconsciously connected Zoro wearing that shitty piece of fabric to his bloodlust, his carnal need to dominate and Sanji loved nothing more than to test the boundaries and see just how far he could push Zoro before he broke into that state. When they’d started their weird relationship, it simply added another layer to that natural aggression that rose between them. But, at the same time, Zoro had thrown Sanji for a loop when the blond had been expecting Zoro to be feisty, all rage and stubborn brute force and the marimo had come at him, being even gentler than Sanji thought possible.

It was the weirdest thing the chef had ever witnessed. Sanji craved it more than he thought he would have.

Zoro pulled off him, sliding his fisted hand loosely up his shaft before giving his head a gentle squeeze and sliding back to the base. His lips were swollen and red, the corners of his mouth slick and shiny from saliva, but Zoro didn't seem to mind as he leaned forward once more to press the flat of his tongue across the tip of Sanji's dick before engulfing the blond in the velvet heat of his mouth.

Sanji groaned out his lover’s name, fingers making their way up and under the black fabric, as he kept his gaze on how easily Zoro took him into his mouth. Want flared through him. There was just something extremely exciting about seeing Zoro eagerly swallow him down, pulling away just to do it again. The blond had quickly learned that Zoro's oral fixation went far beyond carrying that white sword between his teeth and that he'd gladly welcome just about any chance he got to have something in his mouth. The chef thought himself lucky that it was his dick Zoro sought out to fill that need when there wasn't a fight to be had.

Although earlier there had been a fight, a verbal one between them no less and Sanji, against his want to fight him, had put an end to it before it could start. Zoro had been pissed off, brooding with his shoulders hunched and grip tight on his katana hilts. No matter what Sanji had mentioned, the fucking  _ sand storm _ had been out of their control and in the process the two had gotten separated from the rest of the crew.

What had been the idiot swordsman’s fault had been tripping over the rock and sliding down the sand dune. Thanks to that though, as the blond stood at the top and laughed his ass off, was the discovery of the small oasis and a place of respite for the night they would inevitably be spending in the desert. In the morning they could regroup with the rest of the crew and all would be well.

Zoro had managed to get a little of his irritation out while poking about the camp they built, Sanji letting him wander some as he gathered the little bit of wood they would need from the dead tree there, as well as building the fire. It hadn’t been enough though.

Sanji had watched him all through dinner, the way his eyes would flick from his food to Sanji, masked under his bandana he refused to take off, the fire dancing in his eyes. It kept Sanji tense as well, that low hum in the air as both were itching for a fight.

He’d been caught completely off guard after dinner when Zoro swooped in out of nowhere and pinned him against the tree, his mouth sealing over Sanji’s before he could even protest or register the pain shooting up his back. Zoro came at him rough like he normally did, but as soon as Sanji realized what was going on and kissed back, the swordsman seemed to melt in his hands. Zoro was still looking to redirect his pent up energy, but at some point it had gone from wanting to fight to wanting to fuck and Sanji wasn’t about to stop him. The swordsman had murmured against his throat, rambling on about wanting Sanji,  _ needing  _ him and all the blond could do was hang on, letting Zoro’s presence sweep over him and bring them both to this point.

Zoro swallowed around him, a low groan vibrating deep in his throat and Sanji saw his eyes flutter shut as he pulled back, sucking fully along the length of Sanji’s arousal as he did so. “Shit; fuck,” the blond panted out, fingers tightening in his lover’s hair. He barely resisted the urge to thrust his hips forward, Zoro’s hand a firm reminder that he shouldn’t.

Lust crashed through the chef, fatigue making him succumb to his body’s wants quicker than normal. “Zoro,” Sanji started, hooking his fingers under his jaw and trying to tip his head back. “Zoro, I’m… what about…” he trailed off as his lover turned his head a little, meeting Sanji’s eyes.

The want was clear in the swordsman’s expression as he inhaled through his nose. “I’m fine,” he stated clearly around the mouthful of Sanji’s cock in his throat. Sanji felt his body give, his knees went weak as his feet slipped in the grass and he moaned loudly, thankful that Zoro’s hand was still placed at his hip to keep him on his feet.

Zoro shifted as well and it was only then that the blond realized the marimo had let go of his ass, his hand fisting along his own length between his spread thighs. “Oh fuck Zoro,” Sanji sputtered as arousal tingled up his spine. There was just something about seeing the swordsman working Sanji’s cock while he jerked himself off that got his blood rushing through his veins. Sanji could feel his pulse beat quickly against Zoro’s tongue as he felt his eyes roll slightly in want.

“Mm,” Sanji hummed out, letting his head roll to the side slightly as he watched the scene unfold before him. Zoro’s eyes were closed again, his nose scrunched in that small way that told Sanji he was fighting against his own want for release. Thin trails of drool were at each corner of his mouth as he continued to bob his head, not even bothering to pause to wipe at his chin. The swordsman’s strokes to his own length matched the rhythm he’d set, the combined motions smooth and fluid until Zoro broke them to pant harshly around Sanji’s arousal.

“Shit, that’s fucking hot Marimo.” Sanji carded his fingers into Zoro’s hair once more, actually pulling away the bandana and dropping it off to the side by his belt. Zoro didn’t seem to care, rising on his knees into Sanji’s touch and almost purring, the vibrations running along the blond’s length. “You’re gonna make me cum you keep this up.”

Zoro ripped away from him and licked at the corner of his mouth. “That’s the plan.” His voice was raw in his want, deep and throaty as he seemed to take a second to simply take in the sight of the blond; skin flushed, chest heaving with labored breaths and cock thick and swollen with Sanji’s need for release.

Sanji watched as his lover’s eyes trailed over his body, hand still stroking his own length slowly, but consistently. The swordsman leaned back just a little, spreading his legs wider as he bit back a low groan. Wordlessly, Sanji threaded his fingers into Zoro’s hair once more, cupping the back of his head and pulling forward in a hope to get him to go back pleasuring him as well.

He was so close, the want for release building deep in his gut and growing stronger with each second that passed. The swordsman compiled, first darting his tongue out to swipe across the flushed head, lapping at the few drops of precum that had built before gripping firmly to the base once more and taking Sanji back into his mouth.

The chef moaned out, legs buckling slightly at the warmth of his lover’s mouth as Zoro took him to the hilt in one motion, sucking fully as he bobbed his head. Zoro groaned around his dick in answer, breath coming out harsh through his nose as he tried to breathe. This clearly was affecting him too. Sanji watched as the swordsman’s eyes fluttered shut once more, hips jerking into his own hand as he tried to focus on Sanji’s release as well as his own.

It was a difficult balance, but one that Zoro seemed to have mastered quite well. “Shit; Zoro,” Sanji moaned out, fingers scratching into his lover’s scalp as he encouraged every suck and bob of his head by pressing his fingers tighter against his skull and mussing up his hair. “Don’t fucking stop.”

Zoro simply grunted in answer as he shifted slightly once again, trying to get closer to Sanji if at all possible. He was concentrating, the blond could see that, all his focus on bringing them both to peak. Cheeks flushed and chest heaving, Zoro was the perfect picture of attraction in his current position. Hell, he was anyway, but right now, with how their evening had come together, Sanji was rather happy to be able to get to see the swordsman this way.

Not many people saw him with his guards down, yet with Sanji, he tore through them, disregarded them completely and they had both found themselves in interesting situations with Zoro, and himself, pausing and murmuring how they’d never done this before. This though, where the swordsman would fall to his knees to simply bring them both to completion, was something that happened more times than Sanji could count.

And each time it only seemed to get better.

The rush of lust shuddered through him, his want for release tightening in his gut and Sanji moaned out the swordsman's name once again as his feet slipped in the grass a little. He was overly thankful for the tree holding him up as Zoro’s tongue curled around the flared edge of his head before he wrapped his lips around the shaft and slid to the base in one fluid movement.

“I’m right there,” he panted out, grip tightening in Zoro’s hair as he bucked his hips. Sanji couldn’t help it and the small grunt of annoyance was clear from the swordsman. Some days he enjoyed it when Sanji would take that control and fuck his mouth, other days he didn’t. Tonight had been clear to Sanji from the start, it was not one of those nights. “Sorry,” he muttered breathlessly, letting his head fall back till the back of his head hit the tree. “You’re just so damned good.”

“It’s okay,” Zoro muttered around his cock, the vibrations of his words twisting Sanji’s need for release even more. The blond gasped out, fingers tightening dangerously in Zoro’s hair before he inhaled sharply.

“Fuck, Zoro,” Sanji’s entire body was shaking now, muscles tense with a want to snap free. “Don’t stop… please just don’t stop…” Before him, the blond heard Zoro moan around his cock, the hand circling the base of his shaft moving to pin his hip down.

Sanji’s legs were trembling with his want to hold on, to have Zoro keep going and for it to not be over just yet. It was taking all Sanji had to not cum and damn he just wanted to hold on for a little longer. Who knew when the next time they would have a chance to be alone and he suddenly wanted to savor every second of it he could get.

He knew he was babbling at this point as well. Incoherent and broken sentences, the swordsman’s name over and over as he gripped tight to his hair and took in the feel of his lover on him, around him, the heat of his mouth and his harsh breaths stirring the trail of hairs on his stomach.

Zoro’s low groan and the muttered command of “cum for me” ended it all too soon and with a shout he’d deny later, Sanji came hard. His vision blurred and went white at the edges as his ears began to ring and his entire body tensed.

The swordsman must have reached his peak at about the same moment given the low groan and how his entire body seemed to still with a shudder. Then he was back to shallowing bobbing his head, sucking Sanji clean of his release and pulling away before the chef grew too sensitive.

Zoro leaned back on his heels, licking at his lip before wiping a hand across his mouth and giving a contented sigh. Sanji’s entire body relaxed, slumping back against the tree, knees feeling weak and chest heaving as he tried to gulp in the cooling air around them. Swallowing, the blond tugged his shirt closed, suddenly aware of how cold it was and eased his eyes open to look down at Zoro.

The swordsman was in no better shape than he was, his own release covering his hand and the ground before him. Head tipped back and throat exposed at he panted into the night sky, swallowing before lolling his head forward to meet the blond’s eyes. “Get whatever the hell that was out of your system Marimo?”

The other man simply nodded, shifting to sit on his ass and tuck himself back into his pants before single handedly tugging his shirt off to clean up the little bit of a mess he’d made. Sanji followed suit before sliding down the tree and pulling out his pack of cigarettes. “You liked it,” Zoro grunted out at him a minute later as he watched Sanji exhale that first drag into the night sky.

“So what if I did?” he shot back lazily, still too sated to bother really fighting with his lover. Besides, the way the shadows danced over his bronzed skin in the firelight was much more appealing than fighting with Zoro right now.

“Good.” With a groan, the swordsman stood, walking over to their packs and opening up his own.

“Now what are you doing?” Sanji asked around his cigarette, watching the marimo shuffle through the pack with his back to him. Zoro waved him off in answer, pulling out what appeared to be a blanket a moment later. “Why do you have that in there?”

“Chopper insisted. Kind of glad he did at this point. Come away from there and let’s get some sleep.”

“All right.” With a groan, Sanji stood, picking up his belt and Zoro’s stupid bandana as he did, making his way over to where Zoro was near the fire. Tossing his butt into the flames, Sanji kicked off his shoes, making a small pile of clothing he didn’t need before laying down next to the swordsman.

Zoro immediately threw the blanket over them both, tugging Sanji close and burying his nose at the nape of his neck. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t have too, Sanji could understand what Zoro was trying to say perfectly from how close they were and how tight the embrace of the swordsman’s arms were around the chef.

“I love you too,” Sanji mumbled quietly, rolling over to get closer to Zoro and resting his head against his lover’s chest. He yawned loudly, sleep taking over after such a long day and exhausting evening. Zoro ran a hand through Sanji’s hair and pressed a kiss into the blond strands making the chef smile as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Reverence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the last couple chapters of the manga giving so much focus on Sanji's hands, I needed to write this. The entire scenario still upsets me. I really don't like this piece much, but well, here it is.
> 
> Warning for some graphic blood description in the beginning, but I promise it's fluffy afterward.

_ Blood. _

_ There was blood everywhere. _

_ Warm and thick, sluggishly flowing over the cold silver cuffs that encircled his wrists. Little metal bracelets that were just snug enough to not fit over the flesh of his hands, snagging on the swell of his thumb and keeping him imprisoned. _

_ The one on his left wrist bit deeply into the heel of his palm, stuck there from where he had tried to pull it off and carving the flesh up away from the bone. Sanji had grown numb to the throbbing pain long ago, body shaking from shock as he swayed, lightheaded, from blood loss. Numerous bloody trails, some long and thin scratches, others deep and ragged gashes, raked up his forearms from his own nails, only adding to the blood that dripped off his shaking fingertips. He could feel his own flesh embedded under the broken edges of his nails, dirty and brown lines across the tops of his fingers. _

_ Sanji held his arms out before him, occasionally closing his hands into fists and flexing, just to watch his life’s essence ooze from the wounds again. Blood splattered the ground between his spread knees, large drops staining the white tiles and reminding him of just how helpless he really was. _

_ Tears welled in his eyes, blurring his vision and dropping off his chin to mix with his blood, twisting and diluting the spots for a moment before the dark red took over the clear and all Sanji could see was pure crimson once again. Closing his eyes and swallowing, he could feel a rush of wetness flow down his cheeks as he bit at his lip to stop it from quivering. _

_ He felt so trapped, unable to free himself and wishing he had someone to help him. _

_ “What have you done?” The sudden voice startled him and Sanji looked over his shoulder, fresh tears burning his eyes as he caught sight of Zeff. He stood there, just beyond Sanji’s reach, arms crossed as he glared down at him. _

_ Sanji turned, sliding his knees through his blood and smearing it across the tiles. Raising his upturned wrists, he held them out to the older chef, not at all caring if the old man saw him crying at this point. “Do something… please,” he begged, bringing his hands together, feeling the metal bands click against one another and jar the wound of his hand. “I can’t get them off!” _

_ “What have I told you about using your hands?” _

_ “I know.” Sanji dropped his gaze to his bloodied hands, hating himself for having done this. His hands weren’t a weapon; weren’t supposed to hurt others, but feed them, a tool used to fill the belly of even the hungriest of people. “But I can’t stay here. Not with these people. These  monsters that did this to me.” _

_ “What’s wrong, Sanji,” and the way Zeff hissed out his name made the blond cringe where he knelt. “Can’t hack it in the New World?” The old man gave a dry chuckle and shook his head. “I thought I raised you better than that. Pathetic brat, can’t even get a simple set of bracelets off your own hands.” With a shake of his head, Zeff turned his back to Sanji, walking away from him with his staggered gait. _

_ “Wait! What are you doing?” Sanji yelled after him, dropping forward onto his hands, only to hiss in pain as it flared back up his arms. “Come back!” _

_ Panic welled in him, rose up his throat as he watched the only man he’d ever dared to call a father walk away from him. Sanji felt as if he’d been stabbed in the chest, Zeff only twisting that dagger and pushing it deeper as he flung a hand into the air, waving Sanji off as if his problems didn’t matter. _

_ “Zeff…” he called out, voice broken and weak. He rose a shaking hand after him, not that it seemed to matter as the man’s back kept growing smaller. “Zeff!” Sanji yelled again, his tone pained and desperate. “Zeff; wait!” _

* * *

 

“Zeff!”

Sanji sat up, the old man’s name still on his tongue. He was panting for breath, heart racing, body shaking and he could feel sweat all across his skin. Inhaling deeply, Sanji swallowed hard and tried to calm his breathing. It had only been a dream, a shitty nightmare.

Around him, the room was dark and as he let out a shaky breath he fell backward onto the bed with a groan. Raising his hands to rub at his eyes, he paused, hands halfway to his face, and pulled back to look at his wrists and forearms. Squinting into the darkness of the room, he tried to see the healing wounds to his hands and arms.

Sanji could picture them perfectly in his mind’s eye, but he could barely make them out in the night. Wrapping his right hand around his left wrist, he ran his thumb over one of the worst of the wounds, the scabbing still thick and obvious. Trailing his fingers back up his arm, he carefully felt out the wound to his palm, the deep cut he’d inflicted upon himself when he’d been trying to get those shitty bracelets off his hands.

“Are you all right?” Zoro’s voice was slurred from sleep, but Sanji took comfort in the way his arm slid across his stomach. The swordsman scooted closer, inhaling deeply and half nuzzling against the chef’s shoulder.

“I-I’m gonna turn on the light.” Reaching over at Zoro’s grunt, Sanji flicked on the small table lamp before looking at his arms once again. This was the first night they had spent on land since his return to the crew and only the second night he’d been back near the swordsman. Zoro had yet to really react to the injuries Sanji had returned with.

He wouldn’t ever admit it outloud, but Sanji secretly was very worried about what Zoro would say. Everyone knew how important his hands were and he’d willingly and intentionally harmed himself in order to escape the Vinsmokes. It showed how desperate he’d been to escape and return to his crew.

In the warm glow on the lamp, his injuries were cruel reminders of what he’d done. Even with Chopper’s expertise, there would be scars, especially to his left palm. The healing wound was still sensitive and red, the small pin pricks from the stitches solid proof of how much damage he’d actually caused. With another deep inhale, Sanji rubbed at his wrist and settled his hands onto his chest.

“Sorry,” he started, keeping his eyes on the ceiling and not wanting to see the disappointment in Zoro’s remaining eye. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Sanji.” His voice was clearer now, a sign that Zoro was more awake and he swam into Sanji’s vision with a deep frown etched across his mouth.

“What?” He met his gaze then, but only because he really didn’t have much of a choice.

The swordsman half sat up, supporting his weight on his right elbow as he reached out with his left hand, carefully wrapping his fingers around Sanji’s right wrist. He didn’t say anything as he lightly rubbed at the underside where the wounds were still deepest, gently and carefully working over the area before moving on.

Sanji watched Zoro’s face as his gaze shifted to what he was doing, sitting up fully before pulling the blond’s arm into his lap and using both hands to massage at his wounds. His touch was still light, but purposeful and Sanji found himself closing his eyes as he focused on what the swordsman was doing as well. Honestly, it feel really good. The muscles were tight in his arms and hands, Chopper banning him from cooking until he was healed a bit more. It was probably for the better anyway, his skin always felt raw and hot to the touch and he had a hard time holding onto anything for too long.

The doctor had mentioned strength training, whatever exactly that entailed, but that they wouldn’t start for another week or so. He really wanted the worst of Sanji’s wounds to heal enough before they started to slowly work Sanji back into his previous routine.

“Are you mad?” Sanji breathed out, willingly giving over his other arm when Zoro reached for it.

Zoro didn’t answer right away, turning Sanji’s hand so it was palm up and looking at the forming scars of his left arm. It was the worse of the two, if Sanji was to be honest with himself. Slowly, as he started to rub small circles into the center of the blond’s palm, Zoro inhaled and lifted his eye to meet Sanji’s. The gray of his iris was unreadable as his frown deepened into a scowl. “Furious.”

“Thought so.” Sanji closed his eyes once again with a sigh. Of course Zoro would be mad at him. The swordsman had always respected his want to only use his hands for cooking and had even shown his understanding and acceptance of it in his own way. Sanji had refused to use his hands for so many things for so long, not wanting to damage them, that his willingness to do so had to have hit everyone hard. Plus, Zoro hadn’t even been there and Sanji knew that bothered him as well, not that the swordsman would have been able to help any if he had been there.

His eyes flew open when he felt Zoro press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. His voice was low and even, that steady tone that Sanji hadn’t even realized he’d needed until that moment. “That doesn’t mean I don’t understand.”

Something seemed to snap in Sanji and he let out a choked sob as tears welled in his eyes and he sat up, wrapping his arms around Zoro’s neck and burying his face into his shoulder. The swordsman wrapped his arms around Sanji tightly, hugging him back and resting his cheek against the top of his head. “I was so fucking scared, Zoro. My hands, they wanted my hands.” He clenched his hands into fists against Zoro’s back, feeling a dull pain shoot up his arms, but needing to remind himself that they were still there.

“I know.” Zoro’s fingers carded into Sanji’s hair, gripping the blond strands tightly. “I heard about what happened.”

“I couldn’t let them. If I was going to lose them anyway, I wanted it to be on my terms. I wanted it to be my doing. There was no way I was going to let them take anything else from me.”

Zoro moved his hand, lifting Sanji’s face by the chin and kissed him again. Sanji could feel the tears slip down his cheeks as he kissed the swordsman wholeheartedly, fighting back the tears before needing to break away to inhale a shaky breath. “They can’t hurt you now,” the swordsman was saying. “And you came back with your hands.”

“Yeah,” Sanji rubbed at his eye as he watched Zoro take his left hand once more. Sniffling, the blond sighed as Zoro began rubbing small circles into his wrist once again. “I guess.”

“What woke you?” Leave it to Zoro to throw the conversation into a completely different direction.

Sanji wasn’t sure he wanted to talk about that though. They were quiet for a minute, but Sanji could feel the question hanging in the air and figured, with everything, the least he could do was give the swordsman an answer. Carefully picking his words, he started, wiping his hand down his face and dropping it heavily into his lap. Zoro remained calm, once again paying attention to how he rubbed at the healing wounds on Sanji’s arm. “I—I had a nightmare. I had those fucking bracelets on and I was trying to get them off. Only my shitty old man showed up.”

“Oh?” Zoro raised an eyebrow at him, flicking his gaze up to him for a second before returning to his arm.

“He… stood there. He just stood there, clearly disappointed in me, before he turned and walked away from where I sat.” Sanji stared off across the room, replaying the scene of Zeff walking away in his head once more. “Called me pathetic,” he started, biting at his lip to keep himself from starting to cry once again.

Ever so gently Zoro raised Sanji’s hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss into the center of his open palm. “You’re anything but pathetic,” he mumbled against his skin, the slight vibrations from his words tingling over the sensitive flesh of his hand.

“I was willing to destroy my own hands, Zoro. I  _ did _ for fuck’s sake.”

“To get away from your abusive family. Damn, Sanji, this is a normal reaction.” Zoro kept his tone even, making sure he never paused in his massage to the chef’s hands.

“Why are you so calm about this? I hate it. I hate what they forced me to do. I hate the fact I was even capable of doing it. I hate…” Sanji choked on the words, feeling tears well in his eyes once again. “I hate the way my arms look now.”

He pulled out of Zoro’s hold, leveling his arms between them with his wrists and forearms bared for them both to see. Sanji scowled as he let his eyes trail over the numerous marks that littered his skin, his normally pale complexion red and swollen around the wounds. “I did this, Zoro.”

“I know.” Zoro took his hand once again, holding it gently in his own. Raising their arms, the swordsman lowered his head to once again press gentle kisses against the blond’s wounds.

“Stop placating me!” Sanji snapped, trying to jerk his arms away for Zoro to just grip to his wrist tighter. He hissed in pain and the swordsman loosened his hold, but he didn’t let go. “Why aren’t you arguing with me? You’re not yelling or screaming or telling me how stupid I was for doing this. You’re… you’re just agreeing with me and it’s freaking me out.”

“What do you want me to say Sanji?” Zoro snapped his glare up to meet Sanji’s then. “What do you want me to do? Do you want me to sit here and tell you this is your fault? Do you want me to give you shit over something that wasn’t even in your control? You were put into a situation that you should have never been and you tried to take as much control of it as you could. You were willing to sacrifice your fucking  _ hands, _ Shit Cook, if that meant your fucked-up family couldn’t take them from you. Takes balls to do that shit.”

Zoro shifted over Sanji, throwing a leg over his lap and settling onto his thighs. Raising his hands to the chef’s cheeks, Zoro held eye contact with him. “You should have never been put into that situation. What they did to you was unforgivable, but what you did, to  _ survive _ it, was not. You’re going to be okay, Sanji, it’s over now. Your hands and arms will heal. Yeah, you’re gonna have some scars, but fuck, we all do. Don’t think for a second that any of us think any less of you for it. We understand, Sanji, so stop beating yourself up over it.”

Sanji blinked at the swordsman, feeling the welling tears slide down his cheeks. Zoro wiped them away with his thumb, but didn’t more otherwise from where he knelt over the chef. “Zoro…” Sanji managed to choke out, raising his own hands to cover the swordsman’s where they rested against his face.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” The swordsman’s voice was soft as he moved his hands to take hold of Sanji’s once more, rubbing his thumbs idly across the underside of his wrists.

“I thought I could handle them on my own.” With a sigh, the blond finally broke eye contact and looked away. Zoro made some sound, something between a hum and a grunt, before climbing off him and settling onto his side of the bed once more.

“Come here.” Raising his arm, he jerked his head in a nod and glanced over at Sanji. Rubbing at his eye, the chef simply stared back, bewildered that Zoro was being so understanding about everything. He still expected the other man to snap, but now, he wondered if he would wait until Sanji was healed before he attempted to drag the chef out onto the lawn deck to fight with him.

Ironically, it seemed like something the swordsman would do. Zoro glanced away, arm still in the air, as he huffed. “I know you freaking want to, so just come here so we can go back to sleep.”

Sanji slid over against Zoro, careful to not put too much weight onto his arms as he settled against the swordsman. With a deep breath, he wrapped his arm around the blond and pulled him tight against his side before shifting his shoulders to get comfortable. Sanji rested his head against the swordsman’s chest, one arm tucked against his own chest as the other splayed across Zoro’s stomach.

“Ugh, the lamp,” Zoro muttered into Sanji’s hair.

“I’ll get it.” Sanji rolled as far as Zoro’s arm would allow, feeling the swordsman roll over with him as he clicked off the light. They both lay there in the darkness, Sanji on his stomach with Zoro half laying on his back. “What are you doing?” Sanji asked, trying to roll over to face the other man in the darkness, but pausing as he felt Zoro kiss his shoulder.

“Just trying to make you forget all the shit.”

“You’re putting in more effort than normal to try and comfort me, Zoro.” Sanji did roll over then, pushing against Zoro’s chest with the back of his forearm to get him to move.

“This is a bigger deal than normal, Sanji.” Moving back to his original position, Zoro pulled Sanji close and the two once again settled against one another. Sanji moved one leg to rest between the swordsman’s as Zoro twined their fingers together against his chest. “No more doing stupid shit without us. We are your family, you should have let us come with you.”

“I know,” Sanji whispered, nodding slightly against Zoro’s chest. “From now on, I will.”

“There better not be another situation like this, Sanji, or I’ll kill you myself.”

“And there he is.” Chuckling slightly, Sanji leaned up and pressed a kiss to Zoro’s cheek. “Mister Asshole himself.” Resting his forehead against the swordsman’s temple, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Thank you.”

Zoro yawned, not taking the bait to bicker more and tugged Sanji back down against his chest. “Family looks out for one another. Thought you would have learned that by now.”

Sanji yawned as well, snuggling in closer against Zoro and letting the man’s warmth consume him. “Guess I’m still pretty stubborn and pigheaded.”

Zoro snorted back a laugh. “Yeah, that you are.” Gently squeezing his fingers, Zoro raised their linked hands to his mouth, kissing Sanji’s knuckles gently. “I’m glad you’re okay, Sanji. That you came back safe.”

“Me too.” Swallowing, Sanji gave a small nod, twisting his head to look up at the other man in the darkness. “Hey, Zoro?”

“Yeah?” Came the sleepy reply, it clear to Sanji that Zoro was already falling back to sleep.

“I love you.” Pausing, Sanji bit at his lip before continuing on. “Thanks for being there, for doing this.”

Zoro tightened his grip around Sanji’s shoulders, rolling his head to press a kiss into the blond’s hair. “I love you, too,” he slurred, yawning again. “Get some sleep.”

Inhaling deeply, Sanji settled against Zoro’s chest and closed his eyes. He knew this was far from the last time he would most likely have some sort of nightmare revolving around his injuries, but he also knew, like Zoro kept saying, he had his family to help him through it. That thought, and the warmth of the other man all around him, were enough for Sanji to drift back to sleep to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is just some random porn. I had an image of Zoro in my head and kinda ran with it.  
> Sanzo, which I seem to be doing a lot of recently *shrugs*

On hands and knees, Zoro pushed back. Both hands fisted into the crumpled blanket under him, laid flat and smooth when they started, but had become just as messy as them both. Dropping his head between his arms, the swordsman heaved a panted breath as he arched his back and lifted his hips against his lover as the blond thrust sharply into him.

Long fingers bit into his skin just above his hip bones; pulling, pushing, holding Zoro where Sanji wanted him, his pace fast and brutal, just the way they both enjoyed it. “Shit,” Sanji stuttered out above him, sweat drops littering Zoro’s back, adding to his already heated and slicked skin. “You’re so fucking hot; so perfect…”

The chef trailed off into a groan as Zoro threw his knees wider, locking his elbows and grinding back against Sanji for all he was worth. Sanji’s fingers dug harshly into Zoro’s hips as he tried to pull Zoro tighter against him; harder, deeper. Teeth sunk into his back as Sanji leaned over him, biting just below his shoulder blades and Zoro tipped his head further, chin pressing into his own chest and making it difficult to breathe.

A low groan escaped him, however, as his cock twitched against his belly. The sting of pain from the bite only seemed to increase his pleasure as Sanji remained flush against him, trying desperately to bury himself even deeper, to fill Zoro even more and remain there. “You like that?” Sanji murmured against his skin, licking and sucking apologetically at the bite mark. His hands flexed at Zoro’s hips, fingers kneading at the taut skin over bone.

“Just like that,” Zoro panted out, rocking his own hips forward just to push back against Sanji once more. He could feel the blond slide away just to fill him once again, over and over, breaking down walls and enticing reactions Zoro wouldn't normally give away so easily.

“Mm.” He felt Sanji sit back up, one hand sliding from his hip to grasp at the base of Zoro's neck, pushing his head down farther, yet holding at just the right angle to pull him flush against Sanji’s hips. His fingers dug in there as well, changing the angle just enough that every time the blond snapped his hips, the sounds escaping the swordsman's mouth only grew louder. “You're loud tonight.” Sanji’s voice was broken, small groans with every harsh thrust he made. “Must be you're enjoying yourself.”

“You wish,” Zoro grunted out, hands flexing in the blanket as he readjusted his grip. His breath hitched as Sanji brushed against his sweet spot, making his entire body shudder and a long moan tumble unchecked from his mouth. Without even realizing it, the swordsman arched into the sensation, raising his hips in hopes of his lover repeating the motion.

A sharp inhale from Sanji counteracted what he said next as he fell forward against Zoro once more. “I can stop.” Sanji moaned in his ear, breath hot as it stirred his earrings. “I could leave you like this: frustrated and desperately needing to cum.” When Zoro only grunted in response, wiggling his hips to get Sanji to move once more, the blond kept on. “It's too bad really, I really wanted to see this through.”

“You're an asshole,” Zoro bit out, arching into the smallest rock of Sanji's hips. He could feel the blond filling him, throbbing deep within him and he just wanted the bastard to move. “Come  _ on _ , Sanji.”

“Are you begging me?” Sanji's voice remained in his ear, hands moving to both rest on Zoro's hips once more. “Do it again.” His words were breathless, a slightly awe inspired tone underlying them. “I want to hear you beg for me to fuck you.”

“Oh Zoro,” he murmured against his neck when Zoro refused to speak, trying his best to focus on the small roll of his own hips back against Sanji. The way the blond’s hips fell flush against the swordsman's ass, his cock twitching deep inside him, making Zoro actually debate breaking down and giving the blond what he was asking. “I want to hear you say it.”

Zoro groaned and mentally rolled his eyes at the situation. Stupid Sanji and his need for verbal interaction during sex. That wasn't to say Zoro didn't enjoy the dirty talk either, it was just Sanji had a tendency to stop fucking him just when Zoro was at a point where it bordering on a form of torture.

Still, he knew if he didn't humor his lover, he'd never get what he was after; what ultimately they both were after. “Sanji,” he panted, dragging out his name a little into a slight moan. Over him, Zoro could feel the chef tense in anticipation for what he was going to say. “Fuck me. I want you to break me. Make me cum. Make me yours.”

There was a long and low groan over him as Sanji's fingers bit into his hips once again and he pulled back, snapping his hips so hard against Zoro that the swordsman lost his balance and cried out, the startled sound dropping off into a loud groan as he pushed back against him and braced his arms, hands clenching the blanket tightly. “Fuck! Yes! Just like that! Harder, Cook!”

“You're so needy for my dick, aren't you? Listen to you!” Sanji hissed above him, biting back a moan of his own as he started up that grueling pace once more. With each thrust, the blond brushed against the swordsman’s prostate, making him moan and his entire body shudder with arousal. If Sanji kept up that pace, which he would because that was exactly what Zoro had asked for, it wouldn't take long for him to cum at all. Sanji knew that as well. “You're so tight, keeping me inside you. You're gonna make me cum, bastard.”

“Fuck yes!” A thrill of arousal shot through Zoro at the thought of the other man cuming inside him. He groaned as his cock twitched and he reached back to grasp a hold of his own neglected and swollen length. He almost came right then as his fingers wrapped around himself, but he closed his eye and stilled his hand, simply taking the harsh thrusts of Sanji's hips for a moment as he regained himself.

“Shit, are you gonna jerk off? Oh fuck, I love when you do that! I love watching you, makes me so hard, I can't even think about it.” Without warning, Sanji pulled away from him, breaking their coupling and twisting his hips to the side, knocking Zoro off balance and dropping him back to the blanket.

“Hey! What the fuck are you doing?” Zoro barked at him, rolling to his back and throwing the blond a glare. Sanji didn’t seem phased, if he even saw it, grabbing Zoro by the thighs and pushing his legs back as he entered him once more, letting out a deep moan as their hips fell flush. The swordsman grunted as he shifted his shoulders, hooking one leg over Sanji’s shoulder as the blond pushed his other leg off to the side as far as he could. Both of Zoro’s arms dropped to the blanket on either side of his head. “You coulda asked me to roll over, ya know.”

“Where is the fun in that, Zoro?” Sanji smirked down at him, eyes trailing over Zoro’s flushed skin and lingering on his length. “Shit, you’re hot.”

“You just wanna watch, Pervert Cook.” Zoro felt his cheeks heat even as he reached a hand down to trail along the length of his arousal once again.

“Mm,” Sanji nodded, rolling his hips carefully, making Zoro gasp in need. “That I do.”

With his free hand, Zoro reached up, grabbing a handful of his lover’s hair and pulling Sanji down, sitting up and meeting him halfway with a harsh kiss. Biting and sucking at his lip, the swordsman forced his way into Sanji’s mouth, swallowing the moan his lover made as they kissed. Breaking it, he licked at the corner of Sanji’s mouth, murmuring against his lip. “Fuck me, Sanji.”

The blond’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment as he groaned, pulling away from the swordsman before slamming back into him, every thrust brutal and fast. Zoro let himself fall back against the blanket with an unchecked moan, right hand fisting into the blanket as he slid his left down his chest in some sort of display he knew would get his lover’s attention.

Sanji sucked in a sharp breath at the same moment Zoro wrapped his hand around his length again, the sharp thrust and grind against him the blond’s way of encouragement. With each rock of his hips, Sanji brushed against his prostate, sending skittering waves of lust through Zoro and making him bite at his lip to try and focus on moving his hand.

Leaning over him again, Sanji caught Zoro in a passionate kiss, moaning into his mouth before pulling away, snapping the thin trail of spit with his tongue. He didn’t go far, panting into Zoro’s space as he twined his fingers with the hand Zoro had on his own arousal. “I can’t let you do this alone,” he breathed out, swooping in for another harsh kiss before the swordsman could reply.

“You— you just want to touch my dick.” Panting, Zoro managed the sentence between groans and gasps. Sanji’s fingers were still slick, making the slide of their hands smooth and fast along his length. Zoro was quickly tipping that scale, he could feel the building need for release deep in his gut twisting and turning. With every stroke of their combined hands, coupled with Sanji’s quick and increasingly erratic pace, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

Sanji hummed in his ear, licking at his earrings and making them jingle quietly as he seemed to read his thoughts. “You’re getting close, aren’t you? Are you going to cum for me? Are you going to call my name?”

“Do— don’t be stupid.” Gritting his teeth, Zoro knew his growl held no threat. He could feel his body betraying him, giving in to Sanji’s ministrations and taking Zoro along for the ride, whether he wanted to or not. Sanji shifted his position, hitting Zoro’s sweet spot perfectly, making his entire body jerk as he gasped in a breath. “Fuck!” The swordsman actually yelled, making his lover chuckle at him as he half-assed attempted to shush him. “Fuck, fuck!” Zoro’s breath hitched, breaking the words as Sanji pushed his leg up closer to the swordsman’s chest, further changing the angle of his hips as he let go of his length, leaving Zoro in a clumsy rhythm of stroking his arousal.

Sanji’s grip tightened behind Zoro’s knee as he kept snapping into him, filling him and hitting the same point within him over and over again. He didn’t speak, simply humming his approval at the mess Zoro was becoming and shit if he didn’t care at that point. Zoro was right there, he could feel it in his entire body. Muscles tensed with the want for release, his heart was racing and breaths coming in quick shallow pants. He kept his hand moving, stroking his swollen cock and trying to focus himself, but it wasn’t working. For every moment he thought he was gaining some semblance of control, Sanji would crush it by snapping into him and Zoro swore he managed to go further, fill him better with each thrust of those lithe and powerful hips.

“Sanji!” Zoro cried out, shoulders digging into the blanket as his hips jerked up and cum splattered against his stomach. His entire body went stiff as he gasped, hand moving along his length just enough to keep his high surging through his body. Sanji hummed above him, hips falling flush against Zoro’s as he joined him in bliss, Zoro’s own name falling from the blond’s tongue.

When Zoro’s body finally relaxed, Sanji fell against the swordsman’s chest, groaning happily as he nuzzled against his collarbone. There was a slight ringing in Zoro’s ears as he raised his right hand to run through his lover’s sweaty hair. “Told you,” Sanji mumbled out, kissing absently as his neck.

“Shut up.” Tugging lightly at his hair, Zoro kissed the crown of his head, giving a small smile as he did so. “Don’t rub it in.”

Sanji picked his head up, a dopey, yet content and satisfied grin on his face. “I have to.” Leaning up, he pressed the gentlest of kisses against the corner of Zoro’s mouth. “How else am I going to make you try to one up me?”

“Try?” Raising an eyebrow, Zoro managed to get his other hand out from between them, fingers tracing the dip in Sanji’s lower back and feeling out the faint scar that dwelled there.

“Yes,” Sanji replied smugly, pushing up and away from him, effective breaking their bond. “Because now you’ll try to be rougher than I was just now.”

“How do you know,” Zoro shot back, not even thinking about what words were spilling from his post sex fogged mind. “I could throw you for a loop and be all sweet and cuddly like you enjoy.”

Sanji slid his eyes to meet Zoro’s own gaze before he grinned at him. “That works too.”

“ _ Fuck _ .”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be cute and fluffy. I'm not sure what it really came out to be in the end.
> 
> EDIT: Spoilers for Zou arc! I didn't think to put this in before...oops!

Sanji found Zoro’s presence to be welcoming. Although he rarely said it outloud, he could admit he loved the other man dearly and feeling his presence, seeing him once more, had simply overwhelmed him at first. He’d wanted to go to him, hug him, tell him he missed him and was sorry for all of it, but in typical Strawhat style, that didn’t happen. After a whirlwind of activity, Sanji found himself in the galley, blinking at his kitchen timer as it beeped and wondering where in the hell the last two hours had gone.

His wrists were sore, the bruises still visible, but it felt good to be back in his own kitchen, cooking for those he loved and cared about. Grabbing his oven mitts, he opened the door, took out the tray of brownies and set them on the counter to cool.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Zoro’s voice flooded the galley as the door closed behind him.

Sanji looked over at him quickly with a shrug. The swordsman didn’t look any worse than he normally did, even though Sanji swore the circles under his eyes were a little darker than normal. “Not really.” With a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair, turning to Zoro as he came to stand at the edge of the counter, arms crossed over his chest. “Look, Zoro, I—”

“You scared everyone,” the swordsman interrupted. “You pulled some shit there. What were you thinking?” His tone wasn’t harsh, but it still hit home. Leave it to Zoro to state things matter-of-factly, even if you didn’t want to hear it.

“I wasn’t; clearly.” Sanji threw a glare at him, thinking back on the entire thing. He probably could have stalled somehow, but he knew he needed to get Nami-swan and the others safe before he tried anything. “What’s your excuse? Why didn’t you come?”

“We needed to split up. It made more sense for me to go with Trafalgar. Besides, I wanted to punch you in the fucking mouth.” Zoro dropped his arms to his sides and took a step toward Sanji, eyebrows lowering into one of his best glares. “Still do.”

“We’re all fine.” Sanji balled his hands into fists at his sides and returned the glare. “No one got hurt.”

“ _ You _ got hurt.” Snapping his hand out, Zoro grabbed Sanji by the forearm and raised his arm. “What the fuck, Cook?”

Sanji yanked his arm away, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “You could simply say: ‘I was worried, Sanji.’ I won’t hold it against you.”

“I  _ was _ worried, Sanji.” Reaching out much calmer this time, Zoro pulled the blond into a hug, exhaling a breath as he rested his forehead on Sanji’s shoulder. “Dammit, Cook,” he murmured, grip tight around his waist. “You’re such an asshole.”

“Like you’re any better.” Sanji slid his hands up Zoro’s back, feeling the warmth of his skin under his palms and gripped to his shirt. He could feel the relief flood him as he pressed his cheek into Zoro’s head, inhaling deeply and just letting the other man’s presence surround him. It was comforting in its own right and just what he needed right now. Sanji could feel that tickle in his nose, but swallowed it down. The last thing he wanted, or needed, right now was for Zoro to give him shit over crying. That just made him tighten his arms around the swordsman, happy when Zoro did the same.

“I’m not. I would have done the same thing.” Zoro snorted back a laugh, picking his head up and pressing a kiss to the corner of Sanji’s mouth. “Doesn’t mean I wasn’t actually upset about it.”

“You’re such a hypocrite, you know that.” Rolling his eyes, he turned his head to kiss the other man fully on the mouth. “I’m sorry,” he whispered against Zoro’s lips, kissing him again in apology.

“For?”

“Being an asshole.” Sanji spoke against the swordsman’s mouth, making Zoro chuckle at him and pull away.

“I’d tell you not to do it again, but you won’t listen. Fucking martyr.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sanji couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth, burying his head into Zoro’s neck and refusing to let go of him. The swordsman slid a hand up Sanji’s back, burying his fingers into his hair.

“I’m glad you’re back, Sanji,” he spoke quietly, pressing a kiss into his hair.

“Help me,” Sanji pulled back far enough to be able to look Zoro in the face. “I still have a lot of dinner prep to do, especially if I am feeding both crews tonight.”

“Yeah, Trafalgar’s crew is okay, but they can’t cook like you do.”

“Is that a compliment, Marimo?” Sanji reluctantly pulled away from Zoro, smirking at him as he did so.

“Accidents happen.” Shrugging, Zoro grinned at him. “What are you making anyway?”

“Well, I thought I would make onigiri. Since there are so many of us, after all.”

“Not sucking up at all, are you?”

“Of course not. I would never dream of catering to your tastes, Zoro.”

“Mmhm,” he hummed in answer. “Can’t have that, can we?” Rolling his eye, Zoro started removing his swords from his side, placing them against the wall in what had become their spot. When that was done, and he’d washed his hands too— honestly, Sanji was quite impressed he hadn’t had to tell Zoro to do so— the swordsman came to stand next to him, shoulder brushing against his own. “What’s the plan, Cook?”

“I haven’t even started on them yet, so there’s that. Plus I have to cut those brownies after they cool. I was thinking of salad, although, maybe not. Something else perhaps, and I have to make drinks as well.” Sanji counted off on his hand, looking up to Zoro when he was done. “I doesn’t seem like a lot, but it is.”

“Just tell me what to do, Sanji.” Zoro drawled, keeping his hands on the edge of the counter.

A calmness swept over the kitchen as they prepped what was needed, neither of them being out of arm's reach of one another and touching more than they weren’t. The swordsman had wrapped his arms around Sanji from behind as he started the rice and he’d turned in his lover’s arms to kiss him once things were set. They’d stayed that way for a while, embracing one another and sharing an occasional lazy kiss until the rice was done and they’d needed to part once more. It put Sanji behind a little in his mental calculations of prep work, but he didn’t care. Zoro wasn’t normally this affectionate and he was going to take advantage of it while he could.

It remained quiet between them and Sanji was content as he and Zoro wordlessly flirted back and forth and just settled into the routine they had developed when making onigiri. The galley hummed with a steady happiness that Sanji easily lost himself in as they worked. He glanced over at the other man as he reached for the bowl between them. Zoro was focused on what he was doing, easily crafting the onigiri right along side Sanji. It was one of the few dishes that the two could make together without bickering at one another. “You all right?” He asked cautiously, pausing in the middle of making his own rice ball to watch.

“Never better.” Zoro replied easily, dropping the spoon back into the bowl after filling the indent in the rice he’d made. He glanced up at Sanji as he reached for more rice to finish the current rice ball in his hand. “Why?”

“You just seem awfully focused.”

Zoro shrugged. “I’m kicking your ass at making these today.”

“Are you?” Sanji gave a dry chuckle, flicking his eyes to the counter in front of them where there had to be a few dozen onigiri sitting, each one of them perfect. If he really wanted to admit it, he and the swordsman had been making them together long enough that at a quick glance, even he had a hard time telling who made what. “I’ve still made more than you.”

“Just because I don’t have the speed you do, doesn’t mean mine are any less perfect.” Zoro turned to him with a smug grin. “Face it, Cook, I’ve gotten really good at this.”

Sanji met his eye, the steel gray calm, even with that mischievous glint to it. “Yes, you have.” Leaning over, the blond pressed a kiss to the swordsman's cheek and rested his head against Zoro’s temple. “You must have had a really good teacher, hm?”

“Naw, but there was this really hot blond with a shitty mouth that wouldn’t ever leave me alone, so I may have picked up a few things from him.”

“I do not have a ‘shitty mouth,’ fucker.” Sanji pulled away, kicking Zoro in the side of his boot.

“And prove my point for me.” Zoro was grinning when he leaned over for a kiss. “Shit, it’s good to have you back, you bastard. You running off really messed up the place. I can't argue with Usopp like I can you, and Trafalgar’s crew is just fucking crazy.”

“They seem like quite the wild bunch, don’t they?” Sanji picked up the spoon, watching from the corner of his eye as Zoro finished the onigiri he was making and set it with the others. “How was it being trapped in that submarine with them?”

“It was a nightmare!” Zoro dropped both his hands to the counter and stood up straight. “I-I didn’t know what to do. I thought Luffy was bad, but them…” He trailed off and shook his head. “I was the first one off that fucking thing as soon as we caught back up with the Sunny. Had to get the fuck outta there.”

Sanji chuckled at seeing the swordsman so obviously flustered. “Dinner is going to be amazing.”

“Dinner will have more space and I’ll go hide in the crow’s nest, you know I will.”

“You will not. You will sit your ass at the table and eat with the rest of us.” Sanji threw a glare at him, but all Zoro did was roll his eye, picking up more rice to begin work on the next rice ball.

“I warned you,” he started. “It’s not going to be pretty.”

“My kitchen.”

“How’s that go over with Luffy? And you’re adding how many more to the table? We should really be eating on the deck.”

“Oh, there’s an idea!” Sanji moved to the sink to rinse his hands before moving back to Zoro. “Where’s your Baby Den Den? I wanna ask Franky to get the extra tables on deck.” He stuffed his hands into Zoro’s haramaki without hesitation, making the swordsman yelp.

“You’re fucking hands are wet!” Zoro barked out, but Sanji grabbed a hold of his pants when he tried to jerk away. “Get off, Sanji! I don’t even have it on me. It’s in the crow’s nest. Where’s yours?” Zoro threw a glare at him, but didn’t bat him away, fingers still covered in rice as he cradled the half made onigiri in his palms.

“What  _ do _ you have in here anyway? You fucking hoard all sorts of shit in this thing, don’t you?” Sanji hummed in Zoro’s ear, letting his fingers dance across his stomach and just generally being a pain in the ass.

“I do not! Asshole, get away.” Zoro hissed, pressing against the counter in an attempt to get away from him.

Chuckling, Sanji bit at the side of Zoro’s neck and let go. “All right, all right. I’ll be right back, don’t leave. And don’t eat any of those.”

“Oi! Who do you take me for; Luffy?”

“Luffy, no. But you, yes. I know how you are about these things and I have been listening to your stomach growling.” Raising an eyebrow at him, Sanji walked toward the door. “Just try it, Marimo, and see where that gets you.”

Sanji watched as Zoro tipped his head to the side and actually had the balls to take a bite out of the one he was currently making. Sanji couldn’t help but choke out a laugh though as how defiant Zoro attempted to look with his cheeks puffed out and rice on his face. “You fucking asshole!” Sanji grabbed the door and opened it. “I’m going to murder you when I get back.” Smiling, he stepped out onto the deck, listening to Zoro try to laugh at him, but end up coughing and choking instead.

He stood there just long enough to make sure that the swordsman wasn’t in fact actually choking before walking away. The afternoon was calm, and the slight breeze was warm. Lighting a cigarette, Sanji stood there, half way down the stairs, just taking it all in once more. It was good to be home, the familiar hum of life aboard the Sunny settling all around him, along with the chaos that it brought. Sanji decided he wouldn’t change it though. Not for anything in the world at this point. He’d been stupid to even try.


	9. Zoro's Birthday 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small thing I thought up real quick for Marimo's birthday.

Sanji watched Zoro from across the table. All around him, the crew was laughing and joking. Forks clicked against his stoneware plates and cake crumbs littered the white cloth he'd thrown over the table before dinner. The tea kettle and coffee carafe were getting low and the ice cubes in the water pitcher were almost gone. But Sanji couldn't be bothered by any of that. He was too focused on Zoro.

Zoro wasn't paying any attention to him though. His eye was bright and his smile wide, the deep baritone of his laugh echoing off the walls of the galley. The lights overhead cast small shadows from his tufted bangs over his forehead and caught his earrings as he turned his head, the soft jingle only adding to the noise of the room. The swordsman's cheeks were flushed, a testament to how much he'd drank today and no one had dared touch the last onigiri that still sat on the serving tray before him— a snack for later, Sanji knew.

With shaky fingers, Sanji reached into his breast pocket and drew a cigarette from his pack, leaning to the side slightly to pull his lighter from his pocket. Placing the stick between his lips, Sanji brought his lighter up, sparking the flame to life as he continued to watch Zoro over the flicker of the blue fire. Snapping it closed, he set it on the table, exhaling that first drag toward the ceiling and trying to pick Zoro's voice from the chaos of the room.

It was mostly just babbled banter. Dares to keep Usopp and Luffy drinking, but Sanji caught the quick nod and mumbled ‘thank you’ when Nami handed everyone a tangerine, as was custom on special days, and the excited ‘come on’ when Chopper asked to sit in his lap. Sanji smirked around his cigarette as he, like everyone else, peeled back the thin skins of their fruits and for a moment conversation stopped.

Sanji watched Zoro as he set his down, half peeled, onto the table to peel Chopper’s for him, the little reindeer unable to do so with his hooves. Then, as he bent his head to listen to what their doctor was saying, picked his tangerine back up and kept on where he'd left off. He took his time, ate his piece of fruit, slowly and carefully, same as everyone one did, but Sanji noticed how Zoro, Nami, Usopp, himself, and yes, even Luffy, always seemed to savor the flavor longer, eat a little slower than the rest of the crew.

“These seem,” Zoro paused, chewing the piece of fruit in his mouth and swallowing. “I don't know, they seem sweeter somehow. Than before, I mean.”

“I hadn't noticed,” Robin replied, looking over to where Nami had paused in eating her own fruit. “Did you do something different to them, Nami?”

“Just tastes like home to me,” she replied quietly, inspecting a new slice carefully. Looking up, she grinned at everyone. “Come on! It's Zoro's birthday! Let's not get all depressive!”

“Well said, Nami-swan!” Sanji spoke up, reaching out to flick ash into the tray on the table. As he looked up, he met Zoro's gaze, the gray of his eye flashing in the lights. Sanji couldn't look away and Zoro didn't either, and Sanji felt his skin shiver in anticipation.

“Hey,” Zoro started, and to Sanji everything else fell away. All the noise, all the clamber of the kitchen, hell, even the sound of the waves crashing against the side of the ship. The only thing Sanji could focus on was Zoro and the sound of his voice. “After dinner…”

Sanji nodded as Zoro trailed off, and Zoro pursed his lips before nodding sharply himself and returning his attention to Chopper. Sanji didn't mind as the chaos flooded his hearing once more and he took another drag off his cigarette. There was no need for words to be spoken between them, enough had been said already.

Leaning back in his chair, Sanji watched Zoro and thought about the different things that could happen after dinner had been cleaned up tonight. He could feel Zoro's hands against his skin, warm palms and rough calluses and Sanji could almost taste the sake that he knew the other man had been drinking all night long. He could smell the lingering scent of the polishing oil he used when cleaning his swords and his fingers twitched with a want to run them through Zoro's hair, the fluffy strands much softer than he'd ever admit to them being. He could hear the harsh pants and taste the salt of slicked skin, feel the heat of the moment and picture the storm of excitement in Zoro's heated gaze.

Yet, for now, Sanji watched, content to sit back and wait. At the end of the day, when all was said and done, and the crew had given all they could to Zoro, Sanji would just be beginning, making sure that Zoro's birthday was one he would be remembering until Sanji could outdo himself next year.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sentence prompts from Tumblr! The prompts sentence will be bolded. Mostly zosan with a zolaw thrown in!

**“Hm? Oh, sorry. I couldn’t help but stare at you.”**

 

“Hm? Oh, sorry. I couldn’t help but stare at you.” Zoro blinked and smirked at Sanji as the blond huffed and rolled his eyes.

“You say that every morning and every morning I tell you to get the fuck outta my way. One of us actually has shit to do and I can’t spend my morning waiting for you to stop drooling and move.” Sanji reached out, cupping Zoro’s cheek and smacking him lightly, just hard enough to make the other man close his eyes.

“I don’t stand here and drool. You’re just kinda hot.”

“And there you go with that lame line as well. For fuck’s sake, at least attempt to get new pick up lines, not that you even need them anymore.”

Zoro slid an arm around Sanji’s waist, tugging him close and kissing his cheek. “Why do I need to get new ones, when the first one still works?”

* * *

 

**“I’m not jealous! It’s just… you’re mine!” and “Be mine. Please.”**

  
“You’re mine!” Zoro sucked in a sharp breath as he stared with wide eyes at Sanji. That hadn’t been what he meant to say. Shit, well it was what he’d meant to say, but not _out loud._ He let his eyes close, already anticipating the kick and laughter that he could hear in the back of his head. Yet, Sanji didn’t speak. He didn’t say a single word.

Cigarette smoke drifted into his nose and he opened his eyes to meet the depthless blue of the other man’s. He raised an eyebrow at Zoro, the slightest hint of a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. “Are you jealous? Is that what I am getting from this?”

Zoro ground his teeth together. He hated such a word. He wasn’t jealous, possessive maybe, but not jealous. “I’m not jealous,” he blurted out. “It’s just… you’re mine.”

“Am I?” Sanji asked and Zoro could hear the test in those simple words. It was now or never. Make this work of fuck this up.

Zoro could feel the heat rush over his cheeks and damned himself for acting like this in front of Sanji, of all people, and could hear the low chuckle as the blond sucked another drag off his cigarette. “Be mine; please.”

Sanji turned his back on Zoro, throwing a hand into the air as if this entire thing was a joke. “Ah, Marimo.” Turning his head to look at him over his shoulder, Sanji gave him a sharp look. One that promised excitement and aggravation. “All you had to do was ask.”

* * *

 

**“Wait, don’t go! Can’t you stay the night?”**

 

Zoro stood, grabbing his phone and turning for the door. He slid his thumb across the screen of his phone, shutting off the alarm he must have set earlier.

“Wait, don’t go!” Sanji stood as well, still holding to the pillow he had been hugging while they were sitting on the couch. Zoro paused, but didn’t turn until Sanji spoke. “Can’t you stay the night?”

“I stayed last night,” Zoro spoke lowly, turning to face Sanji fully. “And I have to work in the morning.”

“So do I,” Sanji reached out and tossed the pillow back into the couch before he walked up to Zoro, wrapping his arms around his neck and pecking him on the cheek. “Please, stay. I don’t want you to go.”

There was a slight hesitation before Zoro nodded, leaning into kiss Sanji. The blond hummed into it, his fingers carding into the other man’s hair. “All right, Sanji. I’ll stay.”

* * *

 

**“Is it all right if I call you princess?”**

 

Sanji raised an eyebrow and smirked as he caught sight of Zoro sitting in the middle of the grass deck with Robin, Nami, Carrot and Chopper all around him. The swordsman had his eye closed and his arms crossed, his eyebrow twitching every time one of the others made a comment about the simple flower crown that was on his head. None of the comments were bad, mostly little things about how the flowers blended with his hair and it so sweet of him to leave it there after Carrot carefully dropped it to his head.

Unable to stop his shitty mouth, Sanji pulled a cigarette from his pocket. “Oi, Marimo, is it all right if I call you princess?”

Really, Sanji should have known better than to open his shitty yap and he didn’t even see Zoro move until the bastard had punched him in the mouth. “Only princess around here is you, bastard.” He was still rubbing at his jaw as Zoro took the flowers off his head and dropped it unceremoniously onto the top of Sanji’s head. Then he leaned in close, cheek to cheek, to whisper into Sanji’s ear; “Wear that for the rest of the day, princess, and I will make it worth it tonight. Truly, your ‘happily ever after.’”

Sanji just stood there, jaw on the ground, as a shudder ran down his spine and Zoro walked away like nothing was amiss. Shitty bastard. Sanji left the flower crown on though.

* * *

 

**“It’s been a long day… let’s take a bath together.” - “Wait, don’t pull away - I want to hug you for awhile longer.”**

 

Zoro walked up behind Sanji, wrapping his arms around his waist and dropped his head unto the blond’s shoulder. He didn’t say anything, just inhaled a deep breath and sighed, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of Sanji’s neck where he could reach. Sanji leaned back against him, taking another drag off his cigarette. The two remained silent while the blond smoked, but once he was done, he flicked it over the edge of the rail and went to move. “Wait, don’t pull away,” Zoro reached out, grabbing Sanji by the arm and tugging him back against his chest again. “I want to hug you for awhile longer.”

“It’s been a long day, Zoro,” Sanji murmured, wrapping his hand around Zoro’s wrist. He didn’t try to leave again though, letting Zoro have his way for the moment. The two fell into a comfortable silence for another minute or so before Sanji took a deep breath. “Let’s take a bath together.”

“Yeah, I like that idea.” Reluctantly, Zoro let Sanji go, but the blond reached out and took his hand, leading him as they made their way up to the bathhouse for what would hopefully be a quiet and relaxing soak in the water.

* * *

 

**“Sorry for calling so late - I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” / “I can’t stop thinking about you… I can’t.”**

 

“Sorry for calling so late,” Sanji murmured into the phone, choking back a sob as he gripped tightly to his bangs. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Inhaling a deep breath, he held it, waiting for Zoro on the other end of the line.

There was a deep breath and a long, drawn out sigh. “Sanji,” Zoro started. “It’s late.”

“I know,” Sanji nodded, closing his eyes and letting his hand fall into his lap. “I’m sorry.”

“Have you slept?” Sanji could hear the slur of sleep in Zoro’s voice and he wondered how the other man could be so calm about this. Sanji was practically dying inside and Zoro sounded fine. How could he be taking this so easily? Sanji was breaking and Zoro was acting like it was another typical Tuesday.

“No. I can’t stop thinking about you,” Sanji paused, his voice dropping to a whisper. “I can’t.”

The line was quiet and for a moment Sanji thought that maybe Zoro either hung up or fell asleep, but then with a slight rustle, Zoro groaned into the phone. “You are so dramatic, you know that? It’s only three days.”

“I just miss you!” Sanji rubbed at his eye. “When was the last time we were away from each other.”

“Holy shit, you are pathetic, Sanji. You will be fine. Just go to your damned job interview and get your ass home,” Zoro grumbled into the phone. “I have to get up in a couple hours, I need to sleep. I love you.”

“I love you, Zoro.” Sanji closed his eyes and took a deep breath at the other man’s words. Zoro was right, he could do this. It was just a job interview, not the end of the world.

* * *

 

**“Your eyes are amazing… do you know that?” & “Shut up and kiss me already.” & “Are you tired? Here, I’ll carry you the rest of the way.”**

 

“Are you tired, Shit Cook?” Zoro paused, looking over to Sanji. Truth be told, the blond didn’t look any worse than normal, Zoro was just looking for an excuse to carry him. “Here, I’ll carry you the rest of the way.”

“Naw I’m— wait! What are you doing? Put me down!” Sanji was practically screeching in Zoro’s face, but it didn’t deter him any as he chuckled, scooping the blond up and walking once more. Sanji struggled for a moment, before huffing and crossing his arms over his chest, lower lip stuck out in a slight pout. “I can walk myself.”

“I’m aware,” Zoro nodded. He looked over to Sanji and smirked. “Even when you are pissed off at me, your eyes are amazing…” Trailing off, Zoro took a deep breath. “Do you know that?”

Sanji twisted his head away but not before Zoro caught the slight blush color his cheeks. “Put me down, you shitty plant.”

“No.”

Sanji began struggling until Zoro dropped his legs and he stood, turning and throwing one of his fiercest glares at Zoro. “Well,” Sanji spat out, tapping his foot on the ground and crossing his arms.

“Uuhh…” Zoro took a step back, not entirely sure what to make of Sanji’s actions. “Well, what? I put you down like—”

Zoro cut himself off as Sanji slid up to him, raising one arm to wrap around his neck. “Just shut up and kiss me already, you asshole.”

Oh. With a smirk, Zoro leaned in, happily obliging the blond.

* * *

 

**"You're so intoxicating to me." (zolaw)  
**

 

It was a large party and they had been watching each other from across the room the entire night. Something about the simple looks, hinting at something so much more, pulled at Law and he’d been unable to hold conversation with anyone for any length of time because of it.

Law gripped the beer bottle in his hand a little tighter as he let his eyes trail over the other man. The suit was immaculate, perfection in every way and clung in all the right places. Law’s eyes landed on Zoro’s ass as he raised his bottle to his lips, finishing off the last of the beer and setting the empty bottle on the bar.

Carefully, he made his way across the packed room. People were loud; laughter, singing and dancing were all around him, but all Law could focus on was the way the suit jacket pulled just slightly with every movement Zoro made of his arms. Everyone here knew him, this was his party after all. They had all flocked to him, tried to catch his attention, but Zoro only had eyes for Law, seeking him out through the mass of the crowd whenever they lost sight of each other.

That thought only spurred him on, feeling that slight tick of jealousy as he watched Zoro reach out to grasp at someone’s shoulder, his laugh loud as it rang out across the room. Law needed to speak to him, was dying to do so and it was pissing him off. He wasn’t acting like himself and he instantly blamed it on the booze as he slid up behind Zoro, pressing his chest flush against the other man’s back and raising a hand to rest on Zoro’s hip.

Inhaling deeply, Law pressed his lips to Zoro’s ear. “You’re just so damned intoxicating to me, I can’t stand it. Take me home with you.”

Zoro turned, raising an eyebrow at Law as he quickly swept his eyes over him. Law felt naked at the heated gaze Zoro graced him with before the man smirked and reached out for him, wrapping an arm around his waist and tugging him close. “Are you drunk?”

“A little, yes.” Law conceded, settling in against Zoro’s side and keeping his head turned to look at the man’s profile. Raising his hand, Law pressed it to Zoro’s chest. “Take me home with you,” he repeated, frowning when Zoro rolled his eyes.

“See, this is why you are not allowed to drink. Gentlemen,” Zoro turned to the men he was talking to before Law arrived. Law, unabashed, slid his free hand down Zoro’s back to slip his hand in the man’s pocket and grab his ass. To Zoro’s credit, he didn’t flinch. “I’d like you to meet Law Trafalgar; my very brilliant, but very drunk husband.”

* * *

 

**"Fuck it - do you wanna get married?"**

 

Zoro looked over at Sanji, who was busy at the desk writing out their bills and just generally trying to get their monthly finances in order. Zoro took another sip of the beer he was holding, rubbing the edge of his nail against the paper and watching it peel away easily thanks to the condensation that was soaking the label.

They’d been living together for a while and they’d been a couple for a lot longer than that. Zoro didn’t even remember the year, he knew the date and that was what was more important. Keeping Sanji happy by remembering those types of things was important. Sanji was important. Taking a deep breath, Zoro dropped his feet to the floor. “Fuck it,” he started, throwing a hand in the air and standing up.

“What now?” Sanji looked up at him with a frown. “I can’t even pay the bills without you complaining.”

“Do you wanna get married?”

“Are you drunk?” Sanji asked, not even flinching at the question.

“Nope! Haven’t even finished this beer. I’m serious. Fuck it. Let’s get married.”

“This is the worst attempt at a proposal yet. I told you I wasn’t going to say ‘yes’ until you did it properly.” Sanji leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

“Bah,” Zoro waved a hand in the air. “We both know that’s not going to happen. Come on, let’s go, right now. Down to the courthouse and get the papers signed. Just like how Luffy and Law did it!” Zoro started for the door, pausing when Sanji didn’t move from his chair.

Turning to look at him, Zoro stood up straight, setting his beer on the corner of the desk as Sanji spoke, turning his chair to face Zoro. “You’re serious about this?”

Zoro dropped to his knees, leaning up to cup his hand against Sanji’s cheek and press a kiss to his lips. “Deadly. I love you, Sanji, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Let’s do this. Don’t think, just get in the car with me and let’s go.”

Sanji hesitated, his eyes searching Zoro’s face before he gave the smallest hint of a nod, eyes lighting up as a huge grin spread across his mouth. “All right, Zoro! Let’s go get married.”


	11. Trope prompts by Liz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zosan, sort of. Like start of the relationship fluff.

Sanji hadn’t liked the idea when Luffy mentioned a ten hour car trip. He hadn’t liked it even more when he found out he’d be stuck in the backseat with Zoro. There had been no other option. Nami was driving and Luffy demanded shotgun, having to know exactly where they were going at all times. It didn’t matter that a good part of their trip was going to consist of the same black nothingness of the highway on a dark night, Luffy had to sit in the front.

So, in the backseat Sanji went, grinding his teeth at having to get stuck in the middle because there was too much shit packed away into the trunk of Nami’s car and well, Luffy’s suitcase had to go somewhere after all. Why  _ that _ couldn’t have gone in the middle, he didn’t know, but fuck it, his entire left side was pressed against Zoro’s right and he had all he could do to not flinch away.

It wasn’t even because he didn’t like the man, quite the opposite actually, but Sanji found he was usually much better composed when there was some distance between them and he could curb his trail of thought with a cigarette. Nami didn’t allow smoking in her car, so there was nothing to cover the heady scent of the man. Sanji leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes with a swallow, trying to focus on anything other than the faint hint of soap and shampoo that mixed with Zoro’s natural musk.

Fuck, shit; the bastard smelt  _ good _ and Sanji kept his body rigid, trying not to relax too much and give away how much he was actually enjoying the simple touch of how their bodies had to be forced together thanks to the car ride. Zoro never seemed interested anyway— now another clear example— as he leaned his left elbow against the window, propping his chin in his hand and stared out into the nothingness of the night.

Sanji kept his eyes straight ahead, listening to the radio and the low murmurings of Nami and Luffy’s conversations from the front seat. The blue glowing lights of the dashboard clock ticked by slowly, laughing at Sanji as he wished time would go faster, zip by like the white lines of the highway did so he could get the fuck out of this car and away from Zoro.

He should have been excited; should have been jumping for joy about sitting next to him and Sanji thought under normal circumstances, he might have been, but being trapped in the car next to him without any form of escape wasn’t in his plans and not helping his mood at all. Thankfully, Zoro seemed to hate the idea of sitting next to him as much as Sanji did and the first thing the man did was to take a deep breath, close his shitty fucking mesmerizing eyes and go to sleep.

Thank. Fuck.

Time dragged on with a crawling eternity, the faint lights of the dash blurring together as Sanji yawned, tears brimming in the corners of his eyes as he blinked back the haze that was threatening to take over. He was bored out of his skull and could feel sleep creeping up on him, even with the constant noise around him. Somehow Luffy’s voice droned into a hum and Sanji could feel his eyes grow heavy.

He blinked and sat up straight again in an attempt to remain awake, bumping Zoro’s knee in the process. Glancing over to him, Sanji was relieved to see that the man hadn’t stirred, still asleep with his fist against his cheek, breathing quietly and oblivious to the world.

“Why don’t you get some sleep, Sanji,” Nami’s voice was low and sweet. Sanji met her eyes through the rearview mirror and shook his head even as he yawned. “We still have another few hours before we get there, don’t worry, I’m fine. I have Luffy to keep me company.”

Sleep rushed up on him, but Sanji fought it. He didn’t have a lot of options when it came to things to sleep against given his position in the car and that meant he couldn’t sleep. There was no way he was going to get comfortable against Luffy’s stupid suitcase and he would die before he leaned against Zoro. He probably actually would, just thinking about it was making his heart race in his chest, plus if the other man even caught wind that it had happened, especially while he was asleep, Sanji was sure Zoro would kill him.

With no other option, Sanji carefully leaned back against the seat, tipping his head back slightly and taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He didn’t want to sleep and he was losing the fight— quickly— but he still managed to resist the urge to lean over against Zoro, despite what his body was screaming at him. This would be the perfect chance, the perfect opportunity to get that one good cuddle in and he could easily blame it on the situation they had both been forced into.

Still, he fought it, slowly blinking his eyes as he turned his head to look at Zoro’s profile. With his head tipped the way it was, it exposed the length of his neck, creating an almost perfect curve for Sanji to fall against and sleep. Zoro’s arm was in his lap, entire body relaxed and comfortable; inviting. Sanji closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath, letting sleep take over and feeling that half asleep drift flood his entire body.

“Sanji?”

Sanji didn’t open his eyes, only barely registering the voice of a sleep slurred Zoro as he hummed a non-answer and shifted how he was leaning against… whatever it was he was leaning against. Sanji felt warm and he was just a moment from sleep, head already swimming and clouded with nearing oblivion. For a split second it occurred to Sanji he must had slid in his seat, leaning heavily on Zoro, but it slipped from his mind as slumber finally took him.

“Luffy, what do I do?” Zoro asked, squirming slightly and pulling his right arm free from where it had been trapped against Sanji’s chest. “Shit,” he murmured quietly. “The bastard’s sound asleep now.”

Luffy twisted in his seat, his large grin visible even in the darkness of the car. “He’s just tired, Zoro. Pretty sure he likes you, too, right, Nami?”

“You two are idiots, but Luffy insisted on letting you figure it out on your own.” Zoro could hear the eyeroll as she spoke.

“Oh,” he nodded simply, swallowing down the fear that had been rising up his throat and he carefully wrapped his arm around the blond’s thin shoulders and tugged him closer. With a sigh, he shifted slightly, leaning more against the back of the seat, resting his head on the side of the car.

“There’s a pillow and blanket in my suitcase if you want them, Zoro.” Luffy’s tone was all-knowing and Zoro cracked an eye as he watched his friend start digging around in the damned thing.

“I hate you both,” Zoro slurred with a yawn, quickly putting together than Nami and Luffy had planned this out carefully. He wondered if Sanji had figured it out as well as Luffy handed him the pillow before getting unbuckled to throw the blanket over them both. Zoro thought he heard Luffy say something, but he didn’t catch what it was. Sanji felt warm against him and it was quickly bringing sleep back to him. He grunted in acknowledgement to words he’d never know, yawning again as he dropped his cheek against Sanji’s before once more drifting back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More tumblr prompt drabbles. A mix of zosan, sabo/koala, nakama and lalwu

**“Couldn’t have softened my landing anyway?” / "Jesus! I thought I was gonna snap in half! Go easy on me next time."**

 

_ Saw these two and just had to put them together! _

 

“Couldn’t have softened the landing in any way?” Zoro groaned as he shoved Luffy off him, climbing to his feet as he untangled himself from the mess that was his laughing captain. One would think after all this time, he would be used to getting randomly bodily pulled through the air by the man, but no, every time it still jarred Zoro and he knew his entire body would continue to jerk with the insane force of the memory trauma for the next few hours.

The only saving grace was that the bastard cook was just as pissed off as he was. “Jesus, Luffy! I thought you were going to snap me in half!” Sanji flailed about as Luffy instantly focused all his attention on the blond as soon as Zoro had managed to stand. “I can fucking  _ fly _ , you asshole! I don’t need you to just grab me outta the damned air like that! Go easy next time!”

“Ah, you guys are no fun! Usopp would have loved it!”

“Do I look like Usopp to you?” Zoro raised an eyebrow at Luffy as the man hopped up onto his feet, pulling his hat back into it’s rightful spot and giving him a teeth baring grin.

“Nope!” With that, he walked off, calling out for the sniper and their doctor like he hadn’t just interrupted one of the best fucking spar fights he and the cook had been having.

* * *

 

**hello, I am bad at prompts but I would love to see some koala sabo fluff like reading together or something domestic like that? sorry**

 

“You’re not going to light on fire, are you?” Koala eyed Sabo, clutching the book she was holding to her chest. The last time she’d wanted to sit with him and read, it hadn’t ended very well. Sabo was still coming up to her occasionally and apologizing for singing her hair.

“I think so,” Sabo nodded sharply from where he sat as he grinned up at her. “Pretty sure.”

“Pretty sure?” Koala asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Fairly certain,” Sabo nodded, pausing before he mumbled. “Maybe; I don’t know.”

Koala huffed, blowing at her bangs and reaching out to smack the man in the leg with her book. “I’m going to start carrying a bucket of water around with me to throw at you whenever you decide to just start randomly catching on fire.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sabo grumbled as Koala climbed onto the couch with him, settling between his legs with her back to his chest. He slid his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. Koala relaxed into the embrace completely, despite the possible danger of burning more of her hair. “What are we reading this time?” Sabo asked, leaning forward to press a kiss to her cheek.

“The usual,” Koala grinned.

“Spy reports?

“Spy reports.” Koala nodded firmly.

“I knew I loved you.”

* * *

 

**how about some angst/fluff h/c? “Can you please come and get me?” & “I’m at the hospital”**

 

Sanji blinked the sleep from his eyes as he fumbled for the phone, eyes still blurred from sleep as he inhaled and answered the unknown number. “Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me.”

“Zoro?” Sanji leaned up on his elbow, sleep instantly leaving him as he looked at the clock. It was just after four in the morning. “The bars closed two hours ago, where the hell are you?”

“I’m at the hospital. Can you come and get me please?”

“What in the fuck are you doing there?” Sanji was instantly up, snapping on the lamp and looking for a pair of pants he could wear out of the house. “Zoro! Why didn’t you call me sooner?”

“Ah, I’m fine; calm down. Just come down here.” Calm down? Sanji felt he was perfectly calm as his heart leapt into his throat and his mind raced with every possibility of what could have happened.

“What the hell happened?” Sanji’s heart was pounding in his chest. How could Zoro sound so calm? Rushing to the door, he slipped on his shoes and grabbed the car keys. “This is what happens when I let you go out with Luffy without me!”

“You had to work,” Zoro drawled. Shit, whatever the hell had happened, it was a good thing Zoro was at the hospital because Sanji was going to kill him. And Luffy. “Besides, we took care of it.”

“Yeah,” Luffy’s voice sounded in the background. “Guy only had a knife anyway.”

“A knife?” Sanji was yelling now. The phone connected to the bluetooth in his car and he was yelling at his dashboard. “A fucking knife! You are not allowed to go out anymore without me! You hear me? Shit you two are fucking morons!”

“Oh come on, I’ve had worse stab wounds.”

“You got stabbed? Holy shit, Zoro! What the fuck?”

“It’s a muscular wound just above his left hip and only required a few staples. Zoro should be fine to return to normal activities within a couple weeks.” Sanji heard the drawled, almost bored tone of Law there as well and if he hadn’t been driving, he knew he would have been ripping his hair out.

“Is that Law? What the fuck, Law?” Sanji  turned right around a corner, ignoring the red glare of the stoplight and not caring if he got a ticket. It was four in the fucking morning. There was no traffic.

“I took care of the wound myself, Sanji, no need to panic.”

“You morons have me on speakerphone, don’t you?”

“Yeah, the nurses are standing by the door laughing at you!” Luffy blurted out, laughter in his own voice.

“I am going to kill all of you one of these days, I swear!” Beyond pissed off now, Sanji ended the call and focused on getting to the hospital. Once there, the nurse at the desk let him back as soon as he asked to see Zoro, apparently getting prior permission from Law to let him through. He was met by the doctor at the doors and if the man hadn’t been working, Sanji was pretty sure he would have kicked his ass right there in the hall.

Law simply turned and pointed across from where they were standing, motioning to emergency room six where he could see Luffy leaning against the door frame. “Luffy!” Sanji called out, almost running across the room to the door, not even stopping as Luffy moved out of the way so Sanji could get into the room to Zoro.

Zoro wasn’t wearing a shirt, his side covered in a large white gauze pad held in place with tape in order to protect his wound. “Hey,” Zoro grinned up at him. “What took you so long?”

“You’re such a moron.” Sanji shook his head, leaning over to kiss Zoro. “You’re all proud of yourself, aren’t you? You have me scared half to death and you’re laughing.”

“He’s just higher than a fucking kite right now,” Luffy started, chuckling himself. “Law hooked him up with the good drugs because he’s always such a riot when he’s doped up.”

Sanji choked out a bitter laugh, wiping at his eyes as tears formed in the corners despite his being mad at everyone involved. “Shit, atleast you’re all right.”

“Never been better.” Zoro grinned up at him, lifting a hand to Sanji’s shoulder to keep him close. “Let’s go home, I’m kinda tired.”

“I’m sure you are.” Sanji stood to get Law, but Luffy was already talking to him in the hall, watching as the man leaned slightly to pluck a clipboard from the nurse's station to sign. “No more going out without me.”

“Yes, Sanji,” Zoro yawned as he spoke, giving him a dopey grin and reaching out to him once more.

* * *

 

**"You didn’t bring me along for just my good looks”**

 

“You didn’t bring me along for just my good looks.”

“Uh, yeah we did, Nami. How else were we going to not only get into the bar easily, but if you get us drinks all night, we pretty much get them for free.”

“Luffy!” Nami turned, punching the man in the shoulder to the laughter of the rest of the group.

“What would you do it I just left, huh? Or stopped humoring you and didn’t come anymore?”

“Ah, that’s not fair, Nami.” Luffy crossed his arms in a pout. “Then who is going to get us free drinks?”

“I think you’re missing the point, Luffy.” Usopp wrapped his arm around the other man’s shoulders, leaning close. “Nami just wants to be one of the guys and brought along because we want to drink with her.”

“We  _ do _ want to drink with her,” Sanji spoke up.

“No, we don’t!” Zoro spat. “She’s hell on wheels once she gets a little whiskey in her.”

“I find Nami quite entertaining when she’s been drinking.” Robin piped up.

“You would,” Zoro turned to her, frowning slightly. “Let’s just go already! We can argue about this at the table.”

* * *

 

**“Stop putting your trash in my recycling bin or I will kill you”**

 

“Luffy!” Sanji yelled, slamming his hand to the counter top and startling the other man. “What in the fuck are you doing?”

“Throwing this away?” Luffy’s tone held his obvious question as he held up what looked like a bone. Sanji wasn’t even sure where he’d gotten the damned thing, unless it was from a different— ya know what, no, not even going to try to figure out where he got it from.

“Stop putting trash in the recycling bin or I’ll have to kill you.” Sanji graced his captain with an evil smile. “That’s for paper, not your shitty food scraps. That goes in the compost bucket over there.” Sanji pointed off to the side where the other bin was kept, the lid kept closed at all times.

“Ah, cool, good to know, Sanji!” Luffy laughed, tossing the bone on top of the pile of newspapers Robin had put there that morning, before turning. “I’ll let everyone know we have a compost bin now!”

“Luffy!” Sanji screeched as the man waved and left the galley. “I swear to fuck I am going to murder you one of these days, you rubber asshole!”

* * *

 

**“I heard you scream. Nightmares again?” & “Hey, just look at me. Breathe” & “Hold my hand. You’re going to be fine.” (Lawlu)  
**

 

Law sat up, eyes wide, slamming his forehead into Luffy’s chin. His breath was coming in shallow pants and he wasn’t able to slow it down as his heart pounded in his chest. “Law, hey, look at me.” Both of Luffy’s hands came up, cupping his cheeks and forcing Law’s attention to him. His head was throbbing from where he’d hit the other man and Law swallowed, trying to force himself to calm down. “Just breathe, it’s okay.”

Law closed his eyes and swallowed again, feeling the remnants of fear leave him. He suddenly became aware of Luffy’s slim weight on his thighs and he opened his eyes to see Luffy looking right at him, his face calm and his eyes soft. “I heard you scream, Torao. Nightmares again?”

“Yes,” he replied quietly, unwilling to replay the horrible dream over again in his head. It was always the same one, he had no need to relive it again now that he was awake.

“It’s okay,” Luffy climbed off of him, settling back to his previous position at Law’s side in the bed. “You’re going to be okay.” Sometimes Law forgot how insightful Luffy could be when he was normally running around like a maniac, but as Luffy pulled him back down to the bed, Law was grateful for it.

Law let himself get tugged against Luffy’s chest, closing his eyes as he felt the man’s heartbeat against his cheek. He was beginning to breathe normally again, the instant raging fear he always felt when first waking up, dwindling quickly. “You’re going to be fine, Law,” Luffy murmured, already falling back to sleep. “Just hold my hand and it will be all right.”

Law knew he wouldn’t get back to sleep anytime soon, but he did as Luffy asked, lacing their fingers together as he let out a sigh. They were starting to become less and less common, but the nightmares were still just as violent. It was fine though, Law knew, Luffy was right, it was going to all be okay, it was just going to take time.

* * *

 

**”Sorry, but im not on the menu tonight”**

 

“Ohoh, what’s the most creative line you used to tell someone to fuck off? Like, someone asked you on a date and instead of being like, ‘naw, I’m good,’ you hit them with a zinger and walked off.” Usopp leaned back in his chair, glancing over to Nami.

“I once told a guy that not even money could persuade me to go on a date with him.” She shrugged a shoulder, going back to her book.

“That’s not even creative, Nami,” Usopp rolled his eyes. “I once told someone that even if they gave me the title of being a god, I’d still say no.”

“That’s just as stupid, Usopp.” Sanji rolled his eyes.

“Oh yeah and what do you have?” Usopp shot back and even Nami picked her head up from her book.

“Well,” Sanji started, pausing long enough to light a cigarette. “I once had this guy come onto the Baratie, back when I still worked there and asked me out on a date. Was a real smug asshole about how he went about it, too, so I gently set his plate on the table in front of him and informed him: ‘Sorry, but I’m not on the menu tonight.’ Then I walked away.”

Sanji inhaled a drag off his cigarette as Zoro’s voice rang from the other room. “Oh, I’m sorry, if I recall, you  _ married _ that asshole, you dumb fuck!” Sanji choked on the smoke he’d inhaled as Zoro stepped into the livingroom. “The part he is leaving out is that we were already dating at the time and, believe me, after he got off work that night, it was a several course meal including an appetizer and dessert.”

“Why?” Sanji wheezed out, tears in his eyes as he leaned forward to get a drink. “Why do you have to say it like that?”


End file.
